Cross Epoch Heroes
by Rojoneo
Summary: The third installment of Dragonball Heroes! The Master has returned and brought three worlds together for his final plan, none of our heroes have any memories of how they all ended up there and belive they've all been there their whole lives. Will they remember in time to stop the Master for good? Or will our heroes all suffer his wrath? Find out in Cross Espoch Heroes!
1. The Intro

Cross Epoch Heores!

One day all of the a sudden some guy (Hercule) became king of a country and made everyone happy! (Not really they're all too stupid to see what a huge lying coward he is!)

What secerts lies behind the birth of the new king? (only that he stole criedit for something someone else did.)

Three friend that work as train conductors sat on the train watching the people cheer their new afro headed kind.

"The town's so lively now that we have anew king" Tony Tony Chopper said looking out to the new king.

"That's good, but I wonder how such a guy can become king all of a sudden?" Krillin asked.

"How knows maybe the idiot wishes to be king" Naomi said as all their eyes widen.

"AH! That's it! I know!" they all yelled.

"That means...!" Krillin said as Naomi covered his mouth.

"Shhhh! We can't let everyone know! Now let's make sure we get "off early" today" she said as they all stood.

"We're closed today!" Chopper yelled.

"Sorry all the trains are broken!" Naomi yelled.

EH! No way! That sucks!" a man said.

"Sorry customers" Krillin said as they entered the controls of one of the trains.  
"We're sorry!" Chopper yelled.

"Come back tomorrow okay!" Naomi yelled.

"Taking off! Train coaster hurry!" Krillin yelled as the train began to go down the roller coaster tracks.

"Woo hoo!" Naomi yelled.

IIIIII

Somewhere else robots and men were being fired at by two beautiful women with guns.

"Uwah! We've got invader!" a man yelled.

Outside the ships parts of it exploded as the women looted them.

"Sorry" Bulma said with a bag of money slung over her shoulder and a gun pointed to an alien on the ground.

"I surrender!" the alien said waving a white flag.

"Now that's a good boy" Serena said kicking his head and knocking him out cold.

"Bulma! Serena! I'v got all the treasures loaded! We've gotta hurry up or we're not gonna make it!" Nami yelled.

"We here you don't get you panties in a bunch!" Serena yelled as they boarded the ship.

"Do you know the location Nami?" Bulma asked.

"Leave it to me Nee-san!" Nami said.

"Oh boy another take off" Serena said holding onto a sturdy object.

"Full speed ahead!" Nami yelled as their ship zoomed far away from the ship they robbed.

"Dammit!" the alien of the ship yelled.

IIIIIII

Somewhere in the desert a jeep zoomed by as Sheriff Sanji spoke on a radio with someone as Sheriff Roshi and Officer Zang rode and waited for the call to end.

"Yes! Yes, yes Aaah I see you're attacked by a gang of beautiful space thieve but we're pretty busy right now, yes bye then!" he said hanging up.

"What going on Sanji?" Master Roshi asked.

"Yes do tell" Zang said leaning forward and leaning forward from the backseat.

"Someone got robbed" Sanji said.

"What! Then why did you hang up!" Master Roshi yelled.

"Why? Cause we're busy now right?" Sanji said.

Yeah that what you told us to do since we got up this morning" Zang said.

"That's inexcusable! It's our job!" Roshi yelled.

"But we've got gals waiting for us at the "destination" remember?" Sanji said.

"Yeah you remember those hot ass babes" Zang said.

"Permission granted!" Roshi yelled.

'I knew you couldn't resist you old pervert' Zang thought.

"Hurry up!" Roshi yelled.

"Yes!" Sanji said as Zang saw he had a blush and a nose bleed.

"Man am I the only normal one here?" Zang said.

IIIII

Somewhere over a valley Captain Vegeta Sky Pirate ship flew over a rocky land as Vegeta yells could be heard outside.

"Worthless! We don't have to go!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ehhh! Why Captain Vegeta?" Trunks asked.

"Are you sure it's true?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes the darkness wrapped the sky yesterday, that's your proof" Robin said.

"No doubt about it those idiots are at work again" Akina said.

"I wanna go!" Usopp yelled.

"Oh shut up Usopp your wailing is giving me a headache!" May said.

"We can eat anything we want! Trees mountains! You can't be human if you miss out on that guys!" Usopp yelled.

"We want to go too but you have a battle appointment with Dr. Gero's Pirates tonight Usopp" Trunks said.

"This is much more important that that!" Usopp yelled.

"Your just scared" Trunks said.

"No way!" Usopp yelled.

"Then missing this won't be a problem will it Usopp?" May said.

"I see it's battle day...but it's pretty troublesome to fight them guess it can't be helped, I guess we can take a break once in a while" Vegeta said.

"Woo hoo! Captain Vegeta you're the man! Woosh, Robin! May! Trunks! Akina! Full speed towards the northeast direction!" Usopp yelled.

"You idiot" Akina said.

"But Usopp it's located towards the west" Trunks said.

"Okay that way then!" Usopp yelled.

"Why Vegeta hasn't killed you yet I will never know" May said.

IIIIII

Somewhere in a blizzard treding threw snow three warriors made their way with the luggage carried by strange beast.

"Are you sure this is the right direction?" Piccolo asked.

"I've never said this is the right direction!" Zoro yelled.

"What!" Reyoto yelled.

"You how can you be so irresponsible!" Piccolo yelled.

"Yeah Zoro you could have bothered to read the damn direction instead of tears it apart after you read the first three lines!" Reyoto yelled.

"We all don't know the directions so I took the liberty to pick one!" Zoro yelled.

"Ma your irritating!" Reyoto yelled.

"Oh! Train...why don't we hijack that?" Zoro asked as they saw a coaster train going down a ramp.

"Good idea!" Piccolo said.

"Better than freezing my tail off out here" Reyoto said.

A few seconds latter Chopper, Krillin and Naomi meet their hijackers.

"Gyaaah! Train robbery!" Chopper yelled.

"Oh it's you!" Zoro said looking irritated.

"Well it's good to see you too grass head!" Naomi said.

Ahhh! Piccolo! Zoro! Reyoto!" Krillin said with excitement.

"Three more passengers on board" Piccolo said.

"That's a lie! You're forcing yourselves into the train!" Chopper yelled.

"Oh be nice Chopper some of them are really good friends right Reyoto?" Naomi said drawing circles on his exposed chest.

"You know it babe" he said.

"Hey! No PDA on the train!" Krillin yelled.

IIIIII

Flying fast over the skies Goku and Kento zoomed over as they spotted a fast running meat eating boy.

"Hey Goku look who it is!" Kento said point down below.

"Oh!" Goku said as they flew down to Luffy, "Hey Luffy!" Goku said as Luffy took a pite of the meat he held in one hand.

"Hrmm?" he said looking over then swallowed.

"Goku! Kento!" he said.

"Hey Luffy!" Kento said.

"You're going too right?" Goku asked.

"Yeah! I got distracted into some small adventures here and there and now I'm late!" Luffy said.

"Want a ride?" Goku asked.

"Yeah we can give you a lift" Kento said.

"It's okay I can run! This is still considered an adventure!" Luffy yelled.

"I see but..." Goku said as Luffly ran off a cliff, "there's a cliff...what are you gonna do now?" Goku asked as Luffy screamed as he fell down the cliff.

"Oh we better help him" Kento said.

"He's can't fly can he?" Goku asked.

"Nope just stretches" Kento said.

"Maybe we should give him a hand" Goku said.

"Yeah good idea" Kento said.

"Hey Nimbus!" Goku yelled as the gold cloud caught Luffy and the three flew over the clouds.

"See?" Goku said.

"Isn't this much better?" Kento asked.

"Uhaaaah it's so fluffy!I changed my mind; I'll fly with you" Luffy said.

"Uh oh here comes our stupid bad guys" Kento said as the large giant fish ship thing came into view.

"Wait! Why do you always get in the way of our world domination!" Emperor Pilaf yelled.

"Isn't it obvious you moron they want to be the heroes" Nero said.

"We will definitely take you down today!" Buggy yelled.

In front of the overwhelming power of the Tettiri 55you're absolutely helpless!" Emperor Pilaf yelled.

"He's right! We are the Kings of Villains: Pilappaggyro Villain Union!" Buggy yelled.

"By the way who was the moron who combined our names like that?" Nero asked.

"We'll make sure you'll never be able to fight again ever you punks! Gyaha hahaha!" Emperor Pilaf said.

"And I'm the only one with a brain here" Nero said.

"Hey! You're in our way!" Luffy yelled.

"They're so persistent" Goku said.

"You'd think they would have learned their lesson after the first ass whopping" Kento said.

"We're in a hurry too there's no other way" Goku said going into Kamehameha stance while Kento charged for his signature move and Luffy stretched his arms back.

"Ka-Me-He-Me!"

"Gum-Gum!"

"Victory!"

"Ha!"

"Pistol!"

"Cannon!"

The three attacks made the ship explode.

"Uwaaah! Emergency Villian Union Captains!" a man yelled.

"What!" Emperor Pilaf yelled.

"The paper Mache we were using to cause menace is broken!" the man yelled.

"Oh shit!" Buggy yelled.

"This is what happens when you morons don't listen to me! Next time we do it as I plan" Nero said calmly as they got onto the escape boat.

"Retreat!" Buggy and Pilaf yelled right into taget sight of Vegeta and Nami ships.

"That's Pilappaggyro crew" Nami said.

"Just shoot them down!" Bulma said.

"Yeah were late so make it quick" Serena said.

"Identified an enemy ship ahead!" Usopp yelled.

"Were right here you don't need to yell!" May said,

"Leave it to me" Vegeta said getting up as he walked to the top of the ship and sent a kai blast at it as Nami ship blasted at it shooting it out of the sky towards the train.

"Hrmm? Something falling down from the sky!" Chopper yelled.

"It's going to hit the train!" Krillin yelled.

"Hey were did Zoro, Piccolo and Reyoto go?" Naomi asked as the three warriors stood on top of the train and drew their swords and collided them together.

"Reverse-Side Sword Attack!" they yelled causing the crash to deflect off into another direction.

"Villain Union Captains this ship's no good anymore!" the man yelled.

"We know that!" Emperor Pilaf and Buggy yelled as Nero used a dark portal out of there as the ship crashed into the desert as the jeep drove by as they looked around for the source of the explosion.

"I wonder what that was?" Roshi asked.

"Hrmmm...do we take care of trouble or gals?" Sanji asked.

"Gals of course!" Roshi said.

"You read my mind!" Sanji said.

"Oh when I get back to the station I am asking for new partners!" Zang said.

"See? This is what happens when you two more don't listen to me" Nero said looking down at the unconscious Emperor Pilaf and Buggy.

IIIIII

When the sky suddenly lost it light that was when someone wish was being granted somewhere.

"I'll grant you one wish" Shenron said.

"Woot! Make me a king!" Hercule yelled.

The miracle balls finished their job and entered a one year break and on an island far away from the world someone waited quietly for his friends to arrive he had a modest wish cutting mountains of cake and pouring tea from the rive of tea into cups inlaid jelly beans. Chocolate tables Pie stamps. Cotton candy clouds. Soft rabbit rice-cakes gummy flowers everything there was edible the very next day after the sky lost it light at exactly 3pm the wish-granting dragon's friends gathered together and held a tea party.

"Were here!" Krillin yelled as him and the other walked in as they began to party Shenron invited them to.

Ten minutes into the party the last three guest arrived.

"Hey Shenron! Guys! Long time no see!" Goku yelled.

"We're here bastards!" Luffy yelled.

"Really Luffy? Man you're a real piece of work" Kento said.

"Welcome friend" Shenron said.

"It's a feast!" Luffy yelled as they ran to join their friends.

"I'm straving!" Goku said.

"You're always starving!" Kento said.

"Hey Goku!" Krillin yelled.

"Luffy!" Chopper yelled.

"Hey! Your late! All of you!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh shut your mouth woman!" Vegeta yelled.

"What did you just say to me you bastard!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh boy there they go again" Trunks said.

"Oh just ignore them they'll both run off and make-out later when no one around" Akina said.

"Hey Zang long time no see, so how being a cop?" Kento asked.

"It would be nice if I didn't have the two most perverted partners in the world speaking of which one about to regret his actions" Zang said as they saw Roshi grope Serena ass.

"You pervert!" Serena yelled as she punched him and sent him flying into the tea river.

"Ah man! Thanks a lot Serena now it's contaminated with whatever disease that man carrying" Naomi said.

"Hey Nami I bet you five zenie I can get someone to kiss that old pervert" May said.

"You're on!" Nami said.

"Yeah right! No one in the right mind would kiss that pervert" Usopp said.

"Same goes for Sanji too" Reyoto said.

"What!" Sanji yelled.

"It's true lets face it Sanji you're a younger version of Roshi" Zoro said.

"No correction he's an exact version" Piccolo said.

"Man life doesn't get better than this!" Kento said as he Goku and Luffy pigged out on food.

The End!


	2. Characters

A.N. Attention Dragonball Heroes fans! I have decided that this story will be another installment of the Dragonball Heroes stories! The Master has returned and brought three universe together! The Dragon ball universe, the One Piece universe, and the Dragonball Heroes universe. All of them have no memories of being brought there only memories of being there their whole lives and each are unaware of the Master plans. Will our heroes remember their past lives and be able to stop the Master once and for all? Or will the Master finally gain his revenge and destroy three worlds at once? Find out in the next installment of Cross Epoch Heroes! The Third Dragonball Hero story!

This is the order of characters and who they're usually with

Goku and Monkey D. Luffy and Kento

Vegeta and Nico Robin and Akina

Future Trunks and Usopp and May

Piccolo and Roronoa Zoro and Reyoto

Krillin and Tony Tony Chopper and Naomi

Bulma and Nami and Serena

Master Roshi and Sanji and Zang

Emperor Pilaf and Buggy and Nero

Yamcha and Franky and Bardock

Tien and Brook and Saiya


	3. Nero Dark Intentions

Chapter One: Nero Dark Intentions

"Oh how could this have happened!" Pilaf yelled as the three villains returned to Nero shadowy lair.

"Oh we had everything planned out!" Buggy yelled throwing knives into a target with all the heroes wanted posters on it.

"Planed? You idiots just wanted to fire at them! You two didn't even think of a plan at all! Do you two know how angry you two make me!" Nero yelled as shadow tentacles wrapped around Pilaf and Buggy bodies and began chocking them.

"Were sorry Nero!" Pilaf chocked.

"I didn't bring our three worlds together just to let you two screw everything I've planned up! I already died two time already and I don't plan to let that happen again! Now you two are going to do as I say from this point and if you screw up again I'll make sure you die a painful death! Do I make myself clear!" Nero yelled.

"Yes Nero!" Buggy chocked as the shadow tentacles threw them to the ground as they gasped for air.

"Now the Silver-Star Dragon Balls exist once again in this new world but finding them is a problem since they stone again" Nero said.

"Nero how exactly did you bring our worlds together? And how did you retain your memories while the rest of us didn't?" Pilaf asked.

"That is an excellent question Pilaf, back in my world I had the Namekian dragon balls at my disposal I had three wishes granted, the first was that if anything were to happen and I ended up dying, I and everyone in that world and two others would be brought into one large world which we all are at now.

The second wish was for I and I alone to retain my memoires when we entered this world and the third and final wish well that one easy I wish to gain control of this particular body again when I enter this world" Nero said.

"What so special about this body?" Buggy asked.

"Good question Buggy, this body happens to have a link to one of the seven and thanks to this body that particular boy can access all the universe powers at his will but he doesn't remember that he can like the others as long as he lives I can use the universal powers as well" Nero said.

"Why not just kill them now?" Pilaf asked.

"Because you little blue wart I want them to all suffer painfully the seven are scattered around with heroes from the Straw Hats Pirate was it? And heroes from Goku universe all of them are unaware of the seven true powers and the seven are unaware as well I plan to use all of them, the ten pirates, the ten Z-Fighters and the ten time travelers are now pieces for our game my friends" Nero said.

"What do you want us to do?" Pilaf asked.

"For now have your men keep an eye on them while I search for the dragon balls oh and if you two even think about going behind my back with your own plans just remember my shadows are always watching" he said disappearing into the darkness.

"Oh how could I Emperor Pilaf ended up a tool to this bastard plan!" Pilaf said.

"Shhhh! Pilaf remember he can hear us in the shadow!" Buggy said.

"Oh that was a lie no one can actually use the shadows to their disposal" Pilaf said as a shadow needle came out of his shadow towards his neck then stop as Pilaf eye widen.

"Do you want to test me again Pilaf?" Nero said.

"No sir!" Pilaf said.

"Good" Nero said as the shadow tentacle returned to his shadow as Pilaf began cry.

Nero was walking in the lane of shadows as he opened seven holes into the outside world as he saw each of the seven.

"It won't be long now" he said as he began to laugh evilly.

IIIIII

"Come on! Please uncle!" Kento begged his uncle who was still in bed.

"No Kento I don't want to" Goku said pulling the covers over his head.

"Come on Goku you promised" Kento said.

"Can't you sleep in like a normal kid during the summer?" Goku groaned.

"And can't you get off your lazy ass and get a job like a normal person would?" Kento said.

"Little smartass" Goku said.

"Come on please! I haven't seen my dad in a long time uncle and I want to pay my respect and so should you he's your brother!" Kento said.

"Fine! Give me five minutes to get ready!" Goku said.

"Thanks uncle!" Kento said leaving the room.

"Oh Raditz your son going to be the death of me" Goku groaned as he looked over to a picture frame where Goku and Radtiz were little kids fishing.

Raditz had gotten Kento mother pregnant at a young age and she died during child birth leaving Radtiz the child but Radtiz was a fisherman and his job could be dangerous especially during storm season and Radtiz and the whole crew got caught in a storm and all died no survivors or bodies were found leaving a eighteen year old Goku the guardian of his brother son.

Goku yawned as he stepped down stairs to see Kento had already made breakfast.

Kento was a bright young man for his age, already sixteen and had jumped two grades in school.

Kento and Goku both look the same and he is sometime mistaken for Goku son.

"Did any letters come in from your girlfriend?" Goku asked as Kento blushed.

"She not my girlfriend and no letters today" Kento said.

"Sure she is" Goku said.

"Oh yeah? And what about you girlfriend?" Kento said.

"What are you talking about?" Goku said.

"Oh don't you play dumb with me uncle, I know you have the hot's for Chichi" Kento said as Goku blushed.

"I do not!" Goku said.

"Lair! You do to! Why else would you give her flowers every day we see he in the market?" Kento said.

"To be nice!" Goku said.

"Yeah sure" Kento said.

"Just eat your damn breakfast you little smartass" Goku said as Kento laughed.

"I haven't heard from Luffy in a while are you sure that idiot isn't in trouble again?" Kento asked.

"Not sure but you know how Luffy is always off on some big or small adventurer" Goku said.

"Luffy going to end up dead one of these days" Kento said.

"People said that before but he always ends up fine" Goku said.

"True" Kento said as the front door swung open and Luffy came running in panting as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Oh hey Luffy we were just talking about you" Goku said.

"Hide me!" Luffy said heading up stairs.

"Okay that was weird" Kento said as a banging on the door got their attention.

"Luffy! What the hell did you do this time!" Kento yelled up the stairs.

"I didn't do anything! My shadow trying to kill me!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy what the hell are you on!" Kento yelled as a long stretched out shadow arm came through the door and hit the side of the wall Kento stood near as Kento stared at the shadow arm wide-eyed as it stretched back and a Feedling Luffy broke down the door.

"What the hell is that thing!" Goku yelled getting into fighting stance.

"You tell me! I was in town minding my own business when mine and everyone else's shadows began to attack everyone!" Luffy yelled as Kento remember seeing this before.

"Feedling?" Kento said.

"What?" Goku said.

"Feedling they're called Feedlings" Kento said.

"How do you know that?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know" Kento said as the Shadow Luffy threw a punch at Kento as he dodged and kai blasted the thing as it dissolved.

"We have to get to town and help everyone!" Goku said.

"Let's hurry!" Kento said as they ran out the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Luffy yelled running after them.

In town they saw Feedlings everywhere, in the streets roofs everywhere as they looked over at the three heroes and began to surrounded them.

"Let see there like twenty of them maybe more" Kento said as his back got pressed to the others.

"Luffy can you take them all out in one of your Gum-Gum moves?" Goku asked.

"Not without destroying the town" Luffy said.

"Okay Goku we need to get all these guys in the air so Luffy can finish them all off at once with his Gum-Gum Storm" Kento said.

"Good idea" Goku said.

"Question is how do we get them all in the air at once?" Kento asked.

"I got it! The After Image Technique!" Goku said.

"Go idea!" Kento said.

"Ready Luffy?" Goku asked.

"Ready!" Luffy yelled.

"After Image Technique!" Goku and Kento yelled as they began running around Luffy fast the split off in different directions as an After Image appeared behind each Feedling as all them got kicked or punched into the air above Luffy.

"Gum-Gum Storm!" Luffy yelled using his technique on all the Feedlings above him as they all ended up dissolving as Goku and Kento reappeared next to Luffy.

"We need answers, why did those things show up and who or what is making them" Goku said.

"Lets ask Kami he may know what's going on and I'm sure the others know what happening an on their way to the Lookout now" Kento said.

"Okay let's go!" Goku said as him and Kento starting to float into the air.

"Hey! I want to go too!" Luffy yelled.

"Oh right, hey Nimbus!" Goku yelled as the cloud came up behind Luffy and knock him onto it as it floated into the air.

"Let's go!" Kento said as all the heroes headed towards the Lookout.

A.N. I hope you liked the chapter and remember to review please!


	4. Remembering the Fragments

Chapter Two: Remembering the Fragments

In the middle of a desert in an old western town the sheriff's office had Sanji cooking away in the back Roshi over by his desk with a TV playing woman exercise videos as he gawked at the women while Zang gave the old perv a glare.

"Roshi as much as I love to watch you sit there getting nose bleeds can you please help me out with all these papers we need to get these shorted out before the deadline!" Zang yelled.

"Oh you can do it Zang" Roshi said as Zang stood and kai blasted to TV.

"No! That was a limited addition tape!" Roshi yelled.

"Oops" Zang said as Roshi held the remains of his precious tape.

"Why!" he yelled towards the roof.

"Ugh! I need air! I'm heading outside Sanji let me know when lunch is ready!" Zang yelled.

"Okay!" Sanji called back as Zang headed outside and began walking down the road.

"How the hell I put up with this I'll never know" Zang said as he sensed something then stopped as Feedling jumped from the roof towards him as Zang drew two guns from his sides and blasted the Feedling causing it to dissolve before it even reached him.

Zang guns were specially built for him, they never run out of bullets because they use kai that he sends into them, they are more likely to hit a target unlike firing a kai blast from your hands so Zang uses his Kai Blasters.

"And what the hell was that thing?" Zang asked as he saw more Feedling jump into the street, "I don't remember inviting any of you to my town but if you Feedlings want a fight then bring it!"

Zang eyes then widen as he realized what he just called them 'why did I know they were called Feeldings? Ugh what wrong with my head?' Zang thought as he felt a pressure on his head as a Feedling jumped at him as he snap out of his thoughts to see Sanji kick the Feedling making it dissolve on contact.

"What the hell are they?" Sanji asked.

"Feedlings, I've just run into them myself" Zang said holding out his guns as the Feedlings began to attack.

Minutes later all the Feedlings were gone as Sanji and Zang stood with their back pressed to each other looking for more Feedlings.

"I think they're gone" Sanji said as Roshi road in with the jeep.

"Get in! We're heading to the Lookout!" Roshi yelled.

"Why the Lookout?" Sanji asked hoping into the passenger seat while Zang jumped into the back.

"If anyone has answers to what going on them Kami will know" Roshi said.

"Good thinking old man" Zang said as they took off down the road.

IIIIIII

Somewhere in the forest around a camp fire Zoro, Piccolo and Reyoto stood by the fire as they laughed at one of Zoro stories.

"It's not funny! I couldn't sit for a week!" Zoro yelled.

"Oh man Zoro you really are stupid" Reyoto laughed.

"Alright it's your turn! Entertain us Reyoto!" Zoro growled.

"Alright this one time before I met you two losers I got a little drunk during a light and crossed swords with the wrong guy" Reyoto said.

"What happened?" Piccolo asked.

"Well I was so drunk I didn't know I was holding my sword backwards but as it turns out I fight better holding it backwards then like you and Zoro do so that how I became a reverse grip swordsmen" Reyoto said.

"That explains one of the questions I've always wanted to ask you" Piccolo said.

"What the other questions?" Reyoto asked.

"Here one, how the hell can you stand walking around without a shirt all the time?" Zoro asked.

"Easy, me and shirts have a bad history every time I wear one it ends up in shreds, torched, eaten by months, stole by monkeys you know bad stuff but only when I wear a shirt" Reyoto said.

"Prove it" Piccolo said.

"Alright give me a shirt and you'll see it will end up destroyed in at least five minutes" Reyoto said as Zoro tossed him a shirt as Reyoto put it on.

"So when will shirt end up in shreds?" Zoro asked.

"Just give it a minute" Reyoto said as they heard rustling in all the trees as all the swordsmen's grabbed the hilts of their swords as a Feedling jumped from a tree towards Reyoto as Reyoto dodged it claws and used his sword to destroy the Feedling as his shirt fell off in three pieces and the Feedlings began to attack.

"What the hell are these things!" Piccolo yelled using his sword to strike a Feedling a kai blast another.

"How should I know!" Zoro said using all three of his swords to fend off the Feedlings.

"Damn! These Feedlings are so damn annoying!" Reyoto yelled as he and other realized what he just said "wait how the hell do I know that?" Reyoto asked as he dodged another Feedling attack and stabbed the Feedling with his back turned to it.

"Yeah how the hell do you know that!" Zoro yelled as he killed five at once.

"I don't know my head feels heavy like something pressing against my brain" Reyoto said.

"Someone is controlling these things!" Piccolo growled as he stuck another as they waited for more to attack and saw the attack stopped.

"Ugh!" Reyoto grunted as he fell to his knees gripping his head when he felt a twinge of pain.

"Reyoto!" Zoro and Piccolo yelled running to his side.

"My head! Why does it hurt so much! Ugh!" Reyoto grunted.

"We need to take him to Kami, maybe Kami knows what going on" Zoro said.

"Good idea" Piccolo said swinging Reyoto onto his shoulders as the they from their fire towards the woods.

IIIIII

At that coaster station Chopper ran the ticket booth while Krillin and Naomi stamped tickets at both entrances to the train coaster as they waited for the last few passengers to board the train.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are closed and are next train will be ready at five" Chopper said on an intercom and he put a closed sign on the ticket booth and headed to the train as Naomi and Krillin closed the doors as Chopper took the controls.

"Every please buckle and remain from standing till you get the okay to" Naomi said.

"And please no smoking or eating while the Train Coaster is leaving the station" Krillin said as he and Naomi held onto their secured bars as the train coaster took off.

After a few minute the light that told you to buckle off turned off a Naomi grabbed a intercom speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen you are free to move about the train but please stay in your booths and do not try to jump booths without a train conductor assistances, thank you and please don't hesitate to ask for our help" Naomi said putting the speaker back onto it place on the wall.

A bang on the roof of the train got every attention as Naomi looked to Krillin.

"I check it" Naomi said heading out the back where the train conjoined with other booths and climbed the ladder and came face to face with a Feedling as it grabbed her neck and threw her onto the roof of the train as Naomi quickly got back as she saw Feedlings were all over the train.

The Feedlings then charged at Naomi she dodged it's claws and kai blasted each one as she felt the train doing up and saw it was going up a rail and she wasn't inside the gravity controlled booths below as she slipped and began falling towards the edge of the booth as she grabbed the ladder and saw the Feedlings were no affected by the gravity as they walked vertically towards her as she tried to hang on for dear life.

"Krillin help!" Naomi yelled.

Krillin ran to the window to see Naomi hanging off the ladder and the Feedling coming towards her as he opened the door and held onto it as he fell out and formed a disk in one hand, "Destrcuto Dick!" Krillin yelled throwing the disk as the disk took off the half off all the Feedlings on the train and made them dissolve.

"What the hell were those thing!" Krillin yelled holding out his hand as Naomi took it and he pulled her into the train.

"Those damn Feedlings almost killed me!" Naomi growled.

"Feedlings?" Krillin said.

"Wait how did...Ugh!" Naomi grunted gripping her head.

"Naomi!" Krillin said.

"My head! My head hurts Krillin!" Naomi grunted as she saw a flash of her and her friends laughing together with several other aliens she somehow knew as everything went dark and Naomi passed out.

"Naomi! Chopper stop at the first station we arrive at!" Krillin yelled on the intercom.

"Rodger that!" Chopper said.

"I am sorry for the unconvinced ladies and gentlemen refunds will be returned and we hope you have a nice day" Krillin said as he lay Naomi in one of the booths and ran to the front to where Chopper was driving the ship.

"Krillin what the hell is going on?" Chopper asked.

"Naomi was attacked by some shadow things, we need to get her to Kami I'm sure he knows what's going on" Krillin said.

"Okay Krillin" Chopper said.

IIIII

Somewhere in space Nami ship was driving far from another pirate ship they looted as the three women inside laughed at their latest victory.

"Oh those idiots fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Serena laughed.

"Oh man Serena I can't believe you did that!" Bulma laughed.

"Hey the pervert got what he dissevered" Serena said.

"You threw him threw three walls! I'm surprised he was alive" Nami said.

"Hey I didn't even use half my strength on him and that is considered me going easy" Serena said.

"Yikes I hate to see what happens when you're not holding back" Nami said.

"Oh Serena you got a letter from you know who" Bulma said.

"Really? Where is it!" Serena said with excitement as Bulma handed her a letter.

"So what did the man of your dreams write?" Nami asked as she drove their ship towards Earth.

"Oh he wrote that he misses me and wishes we could meet again" Serena wrote.

"Ah! You're in love!" Bulma said.

"Oh shut up Bulma" Serena said blushing.

"Oh Bulma are little sister is in love!" Nami said.

"First of all were not actually sisters and second he is way out of my league" Serena said.

"Are you crazy! He obviously loves you or he wouldn't say he misses you and hopes to see you again soon the boy obviously in love with you" Bulma said.

"You really think so?" Serena asked.

"Serena Nami and I are obviously very experienced women and we can tell when someone in love" Bulma said.

"When you say experience are you referring yourself as a hoe?" Serena asked as Nami and Bulma mouths dropped.

"How rude!" Bulma said.

"I should park this ship and come back there and wash your mouth out with soap for calling us hoe's!" Nami said.

"I love you too Nami!" Serena said taking her seat.

"Yeah whatever" Nami said as they landed.

"Man I'm starving" Bulma said.

"Let head home and get something to eat" Serena said as they stepped out of the ship to see the village was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Nami asked.

"I don't know" Bulma said.

"Hello! Anyone here!" Serena yelled as they got no answer.

"Did something happen while we were gone?" Nami asked.

"We weren't gone for that long, who could clear out a whole town in just a few hours?" Bulma said.

"Hey there's someone on that roof" Serena said as the three woman looked up to see a dark figure crawling on a roof towards them very fast.

"Wait a second" Serena said as a Feedling with red eyes and looked like a Hellhound roared at them as all three woman screamed holding each other as they saw more Feedlings begin to emerge of roofs and in the streets.

"What the hell are those thing!" Nami yelled unaware of the Feedling forming behind her.

"Nami look out!" Serena yelled pushing Nami out of the way and roundhouse kicking the Feedling into the water as the Feedlings began to attack.

"Leave us alone you damn Feedlings!" Serena yelled as she began firing kai blasts as Nami and Bulma drew their guns and fired at the Feedlings till every last one dissolved away.

"Wait! Serena you just called them Feedling, how do you know that?" Bulma asked.

"I...I don't know ugh!" Serena grunted gripping her head.

"Serena what's wrong?" Nami asked.

"My head! It hurting!" Serena grunted before she cried out in pain.

"We have to get her to Kami! Now!" Bulma said.

"We better hurry before those things show up again!" Nami said as they helped Serena back to the ship.

IIIII

Flying over the ocean Vegeta Air Pirate ship flew over as Trunks and Usopp argued on deck.

"There is no way that story true Usopp" Trunks said.

"It's true! Why else would Vegeta keep her around, Akina must be some kind of witch" Usopp said.

"If Akina was a witch don't you think she would have cursed you by now?" Trunks said.

"What the hell are you two idiots yelling about now?" May asked as she walked out onto the deck.

"Usopp thinks Akina a witch or something" Trunks said.

"Usopp you're an idiot, if Akina was a witch then you'd be dead by now and second why would you think she a witch?" May said.

"Well I heard her and Vegeta talking about shadowy creatures and I assumed she was into that creepy voodoo witch crap stuff" Usopp said.

"Well you were wrong" Akina said standing behind Usopp as he screamed and hid behind Trunks.

"Captain Vegeta wish to see all of us" she said.

"Oh this can't be good" Trunks said as they headed below and saw Robin.

"What going on Robin?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know" she said as Vegeta entered the room.

"I received word that shadowy creatures have been spotted on the main land's attack people, and I also heard that something has happen to some of our allies" Vegeta said.

"Are they alright?" May asked.

"I don't know but I got a message from the old pervert Roshi saying that they're heading to Kami Lookout that is where we shall head next" Vegeta said as they heard shuffling above them on deck.

"It would seem we have some intruders" Robin said.

"Not on my ship!" Vegeta yelled as they all headed up deck to see the ship covered in Feedlings.

"How the hell did the Feedling get here?" May asked.

"Feedlings? Why does that name sound familiar?" Trunks asked.

"Who cares those things are attacking!" Usopp said as the Feedlings began charging at them as Vegeta began kai blasting them as the others began fighting off the Feedlings.

"Usopp Hammer!" Usopp yelled whacking the Feedlings with a massive hammer.

"Where are they coming from!" Trunks yelled slicing a Feedling with his sword.

"Ugh!" May grunted as Akina looked over to see Feedling rushing towards her.

"Look out!" Akina yelled kai blasting the Feedlings as she saw May collapse to the ground.

"May!" Usopp yelled.

"Get her down below!" Vegeta yelled a Trunks picked her up and rushed down below.

"Captain something not right here!" Robin said using arms to snap the Feedling necks before they could even get near.

"I see that the girl knew their names while we didn't and now she passes out during a fight, May never does that someone is behind these things and I will get answers!" Vegeta yelled kai blasting the last Feedling.

IIIIIII

Somewhere in a bar in a city of lights, gambling and crime Saiya stood near a stage as he watched people drink and smoke at each table waiting for their entertainment.

"Hey Saiya it's time" Tien said.

"Yeah I know" Saiya taking a drink from a shot class and headed up to the stage and behind the curtain where Brook was stringing his guitar.

"Do we have to do that song?" Saiya asked.

"Yes that what the guest want to hear" Tien said picking up his drum sticks.

"We are the freakiest looking band I've ever seen" Saiya said looking at their walking, talking skeleton friend and their three eye man and him the monkey tailed boy.

"Well our looks is what keeps people attention" Brook said.

"Yeah well I hate when people insist on yanking my tail!" Saiya growled.

"Well at least no one tries to poke all your eyes" Tien said.

"They do that to me" Brook said.

"That because they want to see if your real and how the hell can you talk, see or even have hair?" Saiya asked as Brook shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever let's get this over with these human irritate me" Saiya said picking up his guitar as Tien and Brook took their places as Saiya took his place in front of the mike as the curtain moved and the lights hit them as all the drunk viewers cheered.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, we are the Freaks and we'll be playing Dragon Soul by popular demand" Saiya said as they began playing the music as Brook and Saiya got ready to sing.

_Don't stop, Don't stop were in luck now!_

_Don't stop, there's no fun to be found_

_We can't find paradise_

_All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul!_

_Mysteries abound in this world that we will see (that we will see)_

_Foes all around well now we'll go fearless and free_

_I feel so strange that's how we'll win (that's how we'll win)_

_Courage won't fail if you come with me, the enemies can tail the wind_

_We will fight for love and glory, we will love to tell a story_

_There is nothing we can live through nothing can ever die, we will fight again!_

_Don't stop, Don't stop were in luck now!_

_Don't stop, keep your fears abound _

_All we have to do is go! _

_Don't stop, Don't stop were in luck now!_

_Don't stop, there's no fun to be found_

_We can't find paradise_

_All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul!_

_Dragon Soul!_

Once the song ended people stood and clapped as the curtains closed.

"I say we did well" Tien said.

"I guess, let just get our money and get out of this dump" Saiya said as they heard people screaming outside the curtain.

"What is going on out there?" Brook asked as Saiya pulled the certain back to see Feedlings attacking the people as Saiya had a flash back of the monster and him trying to protect something.

"Feedlings!" Saiya growled as the creatures came running towards the stage.

Brook grabbed the nearest guitar and swung it as he bashed as Feedling head as Tien and Saiya fought and kai blasted the Feedlings that attacked them.

"Saiya there's too many!" Tien said.

"Not for long Brook Tien close your eyes!" Saiya yelled as they did as told, "Solar Flare!" Saiya yelled as the light caused the Feedlings to dissolve.

When the light cleared they saw no Feedlings as Saiya walked over to a table and picked up the only standing shot glass as he drank it down.

"Let's go Kami may have an answer to why I know something about those things and can't remember anything else" Saiya said as they headed out the back door.

IIIIII

Once Goku reached the Lookout with Luffy and Kento they heard Kento grunt as he gripped his head and collapsed to the ground.

"Kento!" Goku yelled running over to Kento and held him in is arms as he saw Nami ship landed in and Bulma and Nami came running out carrying an unconscious Serena.

"What happened to her?" Luffy asked.

"We were attacked by the Feedlings then Serena said her head her and she passed out" Bulma said.

"The same thing happened to Kento" Goku said as they saw the train coaster ride in on the rail and stop on the side as Krillin and Chopper jumped out as they Saw Zoro walk out of it carrying Naomi and Piccolo had Reyoto unconscious on his shoulders.

"Why are they the only ones who fell unconscious?" Zoro asked.

"The same reason why we're all here" Vegeta said as they saw him holding May in his arms and his crew stood behind him.

"Someone is doing something to them and we need to hurry and get some answers" Sanji said hopping out of his jeep with Zang in his arms.

"Is everyone here?" Goku asked.

"Now we are Tied said as him and Brook had an unconscious Saiya with them.

"Kami!" Bulma yelled as they saw Mr. Popo and Kami walk out of the large building.

"Quick bring them this way" Mr. Popo said as Goku watched them get carried off as Goku and the others who didn't carry their friends stayed behind.

"Kami what is going on? Why are those monsters showing up and what happening to Kento and the others?" Goku asked.

"I have no answer for the Feedlings but I have an answer to what happening to the kids, they are all suffering a Memory Fragment Rejection, someone tried to suppress their memoires and those memoires and violently trying to break free causing them to each fall" Kami said.

"Who tried to suppress their memories and for what reason?" Vegeta asked.

"Someone very strong is behind this and is the reason why we all have suppress memoires" Kami said.

"Wait what are you talking about Kami?" Piccolo asked.

"I recently just awaken from a Memory Fragment Rejection and I know that I am not opposed to be here anymore, and that the some of you are not in those memories" Kami said.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"You, Zoro, Chopper, Nami, Robin, Sanji, and Brook are not opposed to be here, in fact none of us should be here in this place someone brought us here to a fake world" Kami said.


	5. A Fake World?

Chapter Three: A Fake World?

"What do you mean fake world?" Zoro asked.

"This world was created by a wish used by the dragon balls that I know but I don't know when or what the other wishes are but I have a feeling one of the wishes is what is behind our memories being suppressed" Kami said.

"Why aren't any of us ending up like Serena and the other kids?" Nami asked.

"I have a theory but I believe it may have to do with their bond I can see a bond all seven of them share but something as interfered with their bond and now they're all going into a coma like state until their bond is repaired or if it can be repaired" Kami said.

"Don't say that Kami! They will get out of this! I know they can!" Goku yelled.

"What kind of bond can seven kids have? I mean they only meet a few time in the past so how can there be a bond?" Krillin asked.

"There bond may be a result of what happened before we were all brought here, whoever is behind the Feedlings is also behind the Memory Fragments and this conjoining world" Kami said.

"Conjoining?" Sanji said.

"Yes this world is the center of three worlds that should have never came into contact but do to the dragon ball powers those worlds came into contact creating this fake world we must find the dragon balls Shenron may have the answers we seek" Kami said.

"Okay guys you heard we have to find those dragon balls!" Goku said.

"Lets go!" Luffy said as they all began running off into groups of two to find the dragon balls.

IIIII

Bardock stood in the back of a strip club as he was force to wear the mandatory club uniform which was skintight black pants that could rip is Bardock bend over with a bow tie around his neck an no shirt and white cuffs on both his writs.

"I hate working this damn club" Bardock said picking up some drinks he made on a tray and carried it out to one of the many table filled with girls as over serves walked around before the show.

"Hey Bardock try smiling were surrounded by fine ass babe!" Yamcha said.

"Well not all of us enjoy having their ass slapped or pinched by random women" Bardock said.

"You need to lighten up man and just go with it" Franky said clearly trying to get lucky tonight.

"Franky would it kill you to wear the pants instead of those black speedos no one wants to see your damn legs!" Bardock yelled.

"The ladies do, am I right ladies?" Franky said as every woman in the club yelled their approval.

"Ugh" Bardock growled as he walked back to the bar and hated his existences right now.

"Why I let Yamcha talk me into a job like this I will never know" Bardock said quickly making himself a drink.

Bardock looked at a picture of his toy boy in mid-teens as he smiled at the picture and looked at the one with Radtiz holding his new born son, "I do this for them, I do this for them" he said keeping himself from blowing up the bar.

"Is that what you tell yourself Bardock?" a boy said as Bardock looked down at the teen sitting at the bar.

"Kid in case you hadn't notice this is a ladies strip club and your clearly not eighteen so I suggest you leave before security catches you" Bardock said.

"I only came here to talk with you Bardock after all only few know you're a Saiyan correct?" the boy asked.

"And what do you know exactly kid?" Bardock asked not liking this kid one pit and had this strange disgust for him.

"Well I know that Kento not I a good position right now in fact he's in a coma" he said as Bardock grabbed the kid by the collar of his neck.

"What the hell did you do to him Nero!" Bardock growled as he realized he knew the kid name.

"So I was correct that dragon could get rid of the memories for good I guess I will have to act fast" Nero said as Bardock was struck from the side by a shadow tentacle and sent crashing into an empty table.

"What the hell!" Yamcha yelled as him and Franky ran over to Bardock.

"Feedlings keep them busy I have some things to do" Nero said disappearing into the darkness as the Feedlings began to emerge in the club as every woman in the bar began screaming and running out of the bar.

"Who are these punks?" Franky asked.

"Feedlings a good ass whopping will get rid of them!" Bardock said.

"Then let's get rid of them before they cause any damage" Yamcha said.

"Franky reframe from using any of your attacks because they always cause damages" Bardock said.

"Ah can't I use just one Master Nails?" Franky asked.

"No! I got shot in the ass last time you used that stupid attack!" Yamcha yelled.

"Oh fine!" Franky yelled punching the nearest Feedling while Bardock and Yamcha kai blasted the others.

"Where the hell did these guys come from!" Franks asked bashing two Feedling heads together.

"Nero summoned them!" Bardock growled.

"How do you know his name Bardock?" Yamcha asked.

"I don't know all I know is that kid is evil and these things are his creations!" Bardock said kai blasting the last one.

"Let get changed and head to the lookout I'm sure everyone else is there wondering what these things are" Yamcha said.

"Good thinking" Franky said as they headed to the back to change.

After changing the three headed to the Lookout to find it empty.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Yamcha asked.

"They left to find the dragon balls" Mr. Popo said as they saw Mr. Popo watering some plants.

"Why would they need the dragon balls?" Franky asked.

"Kami sent them to get them so we can get some answers" Mr. Popo said.

"Answers to what?" Bardock asked.

"It's best to let Kami explain" Mr. Popo said as they headed inside.

"Yo Kami you home?" Franky yelled as Bardock noticed an open door and pushed it open to see Kento and the others one beds all in Memory Fragment Coma.

"Kento!" Bardock yelled running over to the boy bed.

"What the hell happened to all of them?" Yamcha asked.

"Someone did this to them" Kami said as they saw him enter the room.

"What did he do to them?" Bardock asked.

"Someone place Memory Fragments on each of us and the bond these seven have has been corrupted by it and are now in this coma like state till their bond is repaired" Kami said.

"Who has the power to do such a thing?" Yamcha asked.

"The same person who used the dragon to do it, Nero is behind all this!" Bardock growled.

"Nero?" Kami said.

"We saw him at the club he controls the Feedlings" Franky said.

"Wait wasn't the kid hanging out with Pilaf and Buggy?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah he was, but why would someone as powerful as him hang around with those two morons?" Franky asked.

"They fear him, Nero is up to something and I can tell they fear that boy very much" Kami said.

"I'm going to find that little bastard!" Bardock growled.

"Don't even think about it, Nero is strong so don't go running into battle until you know how truly powerful the brat is" Franky said.

"He's right Bardock don't go a do anything risky till we have a plan" Yamcha said as they sensed the others begin to retrun.

"Let's go and see if they got all the dragon balls" Bardock said as they headed outside.

When Goku and Luffy landed they saw Bardock, Yamcha and Franky with Kami as the other arrived.

"Did you guys find the dragon balls okay?" Goku asked holding up the four star ball.

"Yeah ours was a pain but we got it" Bulma said holding up hers as the other held theirs.

"We have a name for who may be behind all this" Kami said.

"Who?" Zoro asked.

"Nero" Bardock said.

"Nero? That the guy that hangs around Pilaf and Buggy right?" Usopp asked.

"Yes but he never does anything" Robin said.

"Exactly we should have saw that as suspicious! He's the true master mind behind all of this!" Luffy said.

"But what does he have against all of us? Pilaf just wants to rule the world, Buggy just some crazy clown but what is Nero motives?" Nami asked.

"Revenge" Goku said.

"What? How do you know?" Luffy asked.

"I just have this feeling that he wants revenge for something" Goku said.

"What the hell did any of us do to him to make him want to kill us?" Piccolo asked.

"All will be answered once we summon the dragon" Kami said as they all set the dragon balls down on the ground together as they glowed.

"Arise Shenron!" Goku yelled as they all glowed gold and a lightning bolt headed into the sky as the sky became filled with dark clouds as Shenron emerged from it.

"Why have you summoned me?" Shenron asked.

"Shenron we need answers to who behind everything that been happening" Goku said.

"A very powerful and dark force is at work, he seeks revenge on Kento and his friends and his the cause of this world existences" Shenron said.

"What do you mean this world existences?" Goku asked.

"A long time ago in another world the Namekian Dragon was summoned and three dark wishes were made these wishes are the cause to everything that is happening and going to happen" Shenron said.

"What will happen?" Goku asked.

"The Shadow Games will return and Kento and his friends will die resurrecting the Silver-Star Dragon balls" Shenron said as shock it all the heroes below.

"Shenron isn't there any other way to prevent that!" Goku yelled.

"No, unless the memory fragments are lifted all of you will suffer at the Master hands" Shenron said as that name struck a nerve in some of the heroes.

"The Matser? I thought Nero was behind this?" Zoro said.

"The Master and Nero are one in the same, Nero is a puppet to a very dark entity and will remain that will this the parasite is removed" Shenron said.

"Shenron can you remove the Memory Fragments that were placed?" Goku asked.

"No the dragon that placed that wish is far more powerful than I and I cannot undo a wish that is made by him, only you can reclaim the memories that were sealed away in each of you, each of you are a key to unlocking each other's forgotten memories" Shenron said.

"Isn't there anyway to wake Kento and the others?" Goku asked.

"Only they can break free from the sleep they were placed in but they cannot break free without a strong love for them to follow" Shenron said.

"You mean us? As long as we believe in them they'll awake?" Nami asked.

"That is correct" Shenron said.

"Shenron what where the three wishes that were made by the Namekian dragon?" Goku asked.

"The first of the wishes was the source of this world, the Master has previously lost in the past and during the last battle he knew he would vanish forever if he lost so the first wish was for him and those that cased his end to be brought to this world and this caused another world to become a part of this one, some of you were never intended to ever meet each other and now that this has happened the worlds around us are staring to become affected, if something is not done both your ultra-universe will be destroyed" Shenron said.

"Wait what does that mean?" Luffy asked.

"Half of you come from a universe of pirates and the other half come from a universe of warriors none of you were ever meant to come into contact" Shenron said.

"What was the second wish?" Goku asked.

"The second was for everyone exclude the Master to have their memories suppressed so he could carry out his plans and none of you would be able to tap into your true powers" Shenron said.

"True powers?" Vegeta said.

"Yes some of you have powers that goes beyond what you currently can use now with this power you could help stop Nero" Shenron said.

"And the third wish?" Goku asked.

"To be in full control of Nero body once more" Shenron said.

"What so special about Nero body?" Goku asked.

"Nero has a deep connection to Kento, Kento has the ability to access all universes in his world power to form him into the ultimate weapon, Nero was the one who unlocked the ability for him so if the Master is in control of Nero he can take back that power and become the ultimate weapon himself" Shenron said.

"That little bastard! Take control of a child body just to make himself powerful! He's nothing but a coward!" Nami yelled.

"I have answered all that I can, before I go back to sleep let me say this one warning, don't underestimate you enemy he has grown far stronger than the last time you fought him and knows everyone one your attacks and strategies but he doesn't know half of you who he never fought before" Shenron said as he disappeared and the dragon balls scattered off again.

"Now what?" Usopp asked.

"We get our memories back, Shenron said each of us are the keys to unlocking each other memories so whoever we are strongly bonded to is the our key" Goku said.

"How do we know who's who key?" Bulma asked.

"The ones who cared from them the most, Bulma you and Nami were scared for Serena life when you brought her here so this may be just my thought but you three must be each other's keys" Goku said.

"So that means Roshi Zang and I are each other keys?" Sanji said.

"And the I'm sure everyone else knows who they should be helping" Bardock said.

"But how can we help each other? The dragon didn't go into much detail about that" Robin said.

"Maybe I know a way" Goku said as they heard Serena scream from inside the building.

"May!" Akina yelled as they all headed inside and saw that all the kids were having nightmares as some of them were shaking their heads, moaning and sweating.

"It's that bastard! He's in their heads trying to keep them from getting to their memoires!" Bardock growled.

"Okay Luffy get over here I'm about to do a very dangerous experiment" Goku said.

"Goku don't do anything reckless" Bardock said.

"Don't worry dad I know what I'm doing" Goku said as he approached Kento and saw tears streaming out the boys closed eyes "Luffy close your eyes and take my shoulder" Goku said as he felt Luffy do as he was told as Goku touched both his hands to both side of Kento face and pressed their foreheads together, "Mind Invasion!" Goku said as his eyes glowed blue as everyone saw Luffy eyes turn blue as they looked frozen.

"So are they in Kento mind now?" Bulma asked waving her hand in front of Luffy face and saw no reaction or blink.

"It looks like it" Piccolo said.

"What do we do now?" Trunks asked.

"We wait and see if Goku and Luffy can save Kento" Kami said.


	6. Nightmare Battle

Chapter Four: Nightmare Battle

Kento found himself in a village that looked very familiar as he saw no living soul as he heard a little kid laughing and turned to see his father Radtiz playing with a toddler version of him.

"Again daddy!" Little Kento said as Raditz threw Kento into the air and caught him as the little kid laugh as Kento smiled at the memory.

"I want you to be a good boy for Uncle Goku Kento I don't want to hear you getting in trouble when I get back" Radtiz said.

"Okay daddy" Little Kento said as he saw him slightly younger version of his Uncle come out side.

"Don't worry brother I'll watch him like a hawk" Goku said.

"You better or I'll kick your ass when I get back" Raditz said picking up his bag and started walking down the street.

"Bye daddy!" Little Kento said as Radtiz turned back around to wave as Little Kento waved.

"Come on Kento let's head inside" Goku said taking Kento hand as they headed inside.

"How disgusting" Nero said as Kento spun around to see Nero.

"You! What the hell are you doing in here!" Kento growled.

"To show you the most painful memories" Nero said as Kento saw the sky go dark and heard thunder clash over him as he spun to see wild waves out in the ocean.

"You better hurry Kento or you'll miss saving your daddy" Nero said as Kento saw the ship.

"Dad!" Kento yelled running down the street towards the docks.

Once at the docks Kento felt cold from the drenched clothes he wore as he saw the ship get caught on fire, "dad!" Kento yelled as he saw it explode.

"The ship and passengers were never found because there was nothing to find I bet your father never even cared for you at all" Nero said.

"Shut up!" Kento yelled as tears streamed down his face.

"Never loved you" Nero said.

"Ahhh!" Kento yelled into the sky as he fell to his knees sobbing.

IIIIII

Goku and Luffy found themselves in a village as it rain heavily on them, "where is Kento?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know" Goku said looking over to a small house with the light still on and looked into the window and gasped when he saw his eighteen year old self with a little Kento sleeping on his chest as they sat in a large chair.

"Oh my god, this is the day Kento father died this is Kento nightmare" Goku said as they heard Kento cries.

"Kento!" Luffy yelled.

"It came from the docks!" Goku yelled as they ran down the street.

Upon reaching the docks they saw the fire out in the ocean and Kento on the ground sobbing and Nero looming over him.

"Stay the hell away from!" Goku yelled.

"Who let you two in here?" Nero said.

"I will repeat myself one more time in case you didn't hear me the first time, get the hell away from him!" Goku growled.

"It already too late your precious nephew has fallen into despair can you feel it in the air, his despair is taking over as soon will I" Nero said.

"Enough! I've heard enough of this you little son of a bitch! Get the hell out of here!" Luffy yelled throwing a punch at Nero as it went threw him and he turned to black smoke.

"Kento he's gone everything alright now" Goku said knelling down next to Kento.

"Dad" Kento sobbed as he didn't lift his head.

"He not even listening to us" Luffy said.

"Can he even see us?" Goku said reaching out to touch Kento as his hand went through Kento.

"Were nothing but ghost in here! How can we help him if he can't see us?" Luffy asked.

"Kento! If you can hear me listen!" Goku yelled into the sky, "your dad loved you very much and his death was not your fault! Come on Kento remember all the good memories! Remember everyone who waiting for you to wake up with the others!" Goku yelled as Luffy looked into the sky and saw a small light beginning to grow.

"Come on Kento! What about all those adventures we had! We are going to have way more but I can't go on them without you!" Luffy yelled.

"Kento you have to remember! You have to remember for all your friends we all need you to wake up buddy and to get rid of the Memory Fragment!" Goku yelled.

Kento heard there voices threw the rain as he lifted his head to the ocean and saw a blue light in the ocean and knew it was it, it was the Memory Fragment as he flew towards the ocean and dived in and swam as fast as he could to the light and hit it with a kai blast as he was engulfed in a white light

Goku and Luffy saw this white light as well as a flash of memories passed their minds as they saw everything that they were forced to forget but Kento saw more and learned about his brother.

"Nero!" Kento yelled as he hit Goku head as he tried to get from the bed.

"Ow! Well I better go get some ice" Goku said rubbing his forehead.

"Uncle?" Kento said looking around to see all their friends then gasped and jumped out of bed when he saw the state his friends were in.

"What happened?" Kento asked.

"You all went into a memory fragment rejection and by the looks of it Goku and Luffy succeed what do you remember?" Kami asked.

"I was a part of a group of students a group of heroes, our leaders were Trunks and Akina and they sent us to stop Nero from killing Goku" Kento said.

"Wait why Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Because at the time he was the most powerful fighter in the universe but that changed when my brother unlocked a power in me, it was the only way to defeat the Master but now he can use it too now even if the others I use the unity form there no guarantee we'll win" Kento said.

"Unity form?" Nami said.

"The seven of us share a great bond, we have the power to reawaken the Silver-Star Dragon Balls but also become one supreme being" Kento said.

"I remember that even in mine and Vegeta ultimate form we couldn't even put a scratch on that bastard" Goku said.

"Luffy what do you remember?" Kento asked as they saw anger on his face.

"That bastard! I was going to be the pirate king! He ruined everything and destroyed my dream! I want revenge!" Luffy yelled.

"Pirate King?" Kento said.

"It was my dream ever since I was a kid, I was going to be King of the pirates and I formed a crew with all of you, Usopp, Nami, Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Franky, Brook, Chopper we were all a crew" Luffy said.

"I remember we all joined you on that stupid quest in pursuit of are own dreams" Nami said.

"We need to reawaken the others and get all our memoires back, then once they're back maybe we can come up with a plan" Kento said.

"Okay everyone stand by the person show brought here and I'll create a Mind Invasion Technique" Goku said as everyone in the room stood by their friends as Goku vent over the Serena bed where Bulma and Nami were wait and pressed Bulma forehead to Serena and made sure Nami hands were on Bulma shoulder as he used the Mind Invasion.

IIIIIII

Serena found herself in a small town she never seen before but remembers it somehow as she walked through the town and stopped to look at the sky to see the sky was red.

"Why is this place so familiar?" Serena asked herself.

"This is a place very close to your heart, even with the new world you're in your heat favors this place" Nero said as Serena spun around to see the boy on the roof of one of the homes.

"Get lost I don't have time to deal with you!" Serena growled.

"Take a look over there girl and tell me who you see" Nero said as Serena turned as her eye widen to see Serena walking down the street with a woman in Saiyan armor different from her the sun was blocking the woman face but Serena knew who it was.

"Mom?" Serena said.

"Hey mama when will papa be back?" Baby Serena asked looking up to her mother.

"Oh soon Serena, he promised he'd come back did he not?" she said.

"Yeah he did" Baby Serena said as they entered a home.

"I think you will enjoy this memory" Nero said as a loud bomb hit the planet as Serena was blinded by a light and when she could see again her eye widen at the horror before her.

"The planet was under attack and all the homes were on fire as she saw he mother running out of a burning building holding into Serena for life as she ran down the street and armored alien chased after them.

"No!" Serena yelled running after them into a forest where she saw her mother hide little Serena in some bushes.

"You need to stay quiet for me baby no matter what you hear or see you must stay quiet and stay here! Promise me you will do this" she said.

"I promise mama" Little Serena said with tears streaming down her face as her mother kissed her forehead and stood up and ran a little ways to where she saw the aliens.

"Over here!" she yelled as she ran off to lead them as far away from her daughter as possible as Serena covered her mouth as she heard her mother cries of pain followed by gun shot as her whole body trembled.

"Your mother sacrificed herself to save you and yet you've done nothing to honor her memory and your father he died in battle protecting his planet and family and never knew what became of his mate and daughter do you feel the sadness and death in the air that night one victim escaped when she shouldn't and they want retribution" Nero said.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore!" Serena cried covering her ears.

"The blood that runs in your veins must be spilt!" Nero said.

"No more!" Serena yelled falling to her knees.

When Bulma and Nami arrived they found themselves in a burning town.

"Serena!" Bulma yelled.

"Serena where are you!" Nami yelled.

"We have to find her and fast!" Bulma said as they ran down the road towards the forest.

"Serena! Honey where are you! Answer us!" Nami yelled.

"There!" Bulma said as they saw Serena on her knee with her eyes closed and her hands covering her ears.

"Serena open your eyes" Nami said.

"No more, no more, no more" Serena kept repeating.

"Serena" Bulma said touching her shoulder as it went through her.

"Oh no, she can't even see us" Nami said.

"We have to do something" Bulma said.

"Here a suggestion how about you two meddling bitches leave" Nero said as Bulma and Nami turned to see him.

"No you listen here you little bastard! Leave Serena and the others alone! They've done nothing wrong to deserve this!" Bulma yelled.

"Of course you wouldn't remember Bulma, none of you remember what those seven did but then again I expected this much" Nero said.

"I've heard enough! Leave now or pay the price!" Nami yelled.

"You two actually think you can do me physical harm? Now that is funny" Nero said chuckling.

"We may not be as strong as Serena or our friend or even super humans like most of them but, we will not stand down and let you hurt Serena!" Bulma yelled.

"That right! Even if we were never meant to meet our time tighter proves that we share a new bond that you can never destroy! Serena is our partner and our sister and has her big sisters we will protect her from bastards like you!" Nami yelled.

"Ahhh!" Serena yelled standing and firing a kai blast at Nero as he turned to black smoke.

"Oh Serena thank goodness you're okay" Bulma said hugging Serena as Nami followed.

"I see it" Serena said as they looked over to see a blue glowing light in the forest.

"That must be the Memory Fragment!" Nami said.

"The it must be destroyed!" Serena yelled charging at as she swung back to punch it and when her fist came into contact with it the light engulfed all three women returning their sealed memoires.

IIIIII

Reyoto found himself in the forest where the Feedlings first attacked him Piccolo and Zoro as he looked around to hear nothing but the sounds of the forest.

"Hmmm better find those memories and wake up" Reyoto said.

"There is more to this forest that you know about then you let your friends know, this is where you were abandon and where your trained yourself aren't I correct Reyoto?" Nero asked.

"Screw off" Reyoto said looking for where Nero was.

"Your father abandon you here so you could get stronger but he never came back for you did he?" Nero said.

"It's true my father abandon me and I came into acceptance with that" Reyoto said as the forest became covered in snow as it began to fall down from the sky.

"Then why aren't you in despair?" Nero asked.

"Because anger is a weakness, I gave up my hate for my father when I meet them" Reyoto said looking over to a smaller version on him trying to fight a fire as Piccolo and Zoro walked in as Piccolo used a kai blast to light the fire and Zoro put a jacket around Reyoto.

"I have no intention of losing myself to despair and no intention of letting you harm my friends either so get the hell out of here you're not welcome!" Reyoto said firing a kai blast at Nero as he turned into black smoke.

"I guess we came in here for nothing, you made us proud kid" Piccolo said as Reyoto turned to see them step out from behind trees.

"Well I did have the two best teachers in the world" Reyoto said.

"Now what exactly do we do now?" Zoro asked.

"Hmmm I don't know" Reyoto said as a blue light formed above them.

"The Memory Fragment" Piccolo said.

"Then this will take one good strike" Reyoto said drawing his sword and sliced the Memory Fragment and regaining his memoires and unlocking Zoro and Piccolo's

IIIII

Naomi nightmare took her to a train station as she saw none of her friends or a living soul in sight.

"This place has both a special place in your heart Naomi but it seem I can't find one thing that you fear except for a particular point in time where you almost lost the man you loved" Nero said as the town was engulfed in flames as Naomi remembered what happened here.

A year ago Freiza and his army attacked, Goku, Luffy and all their friends fought against Frieza, many died and Reyoto and Naomi were fighting off Frieza men at the station when Reyoto did the unthank able.

"Dammit! When the hell is someone going to call these guys off!" Naomi yelled punching an alien soldier.

"I don't know but we have to keep fighting Naomi!" Reyoto yelled striking another alien damn with his sword as he heard something and looked to the sky and gasped.

"Naomi take cover!" Reyoto yelled as Naomi saw a death ball coming at them.

"There's no time to move!" Naomi yelled closing her eyes as the kai ball hit.

When Naomi awoke she knew she should be dead because of the power the kai ball had but she knew she was pretty scratched up as she looked around and saw Reyoto was lying in front of her in a pool of blood.

"Reyoto! Oh god no!" Naomi yelled crawling to his side as he grunted and smiled at her.

"Naomi...thank goodness your safe" he said.

"Reyoto did you block me?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah I guess I did" Reyoto said.

"Why would you do that?" Naomi asked as tears stream down her face.

"People always do stupid things for the people they love" Reyoto said.

"You stupid idiot! Why did you have to do that?" Naomi cried.

"You have to get out of here now Naomi the others need help, leave me" Reyoto said.

"No! I won't leave you here to die!" Naomi yelled.

"Naomi I am not going to argue with you, just go! The others need you!" Reyoto said.

"But I need you! I don't want to lose you Reyoto!" Naomi cried as Reyoto touched her face as Naomi bent down to get her first kiss from the man she love as she saw his eye close.

"No! Keep your eyes open dammit! Reyoto please stay with me! Reyoto!" Naomi cried.

"Naomi!" Chopper yelled running towards her with his med bag on his bag.

"Chopper help him please!" Naomi begged.

"Stay back Naomi every second counts!" Chopper said rushing over to Reyoto

IIIIII

"He nearly died and you couldn't do anything, do you feel responsible?" Nero said.

"Your plan won't work Nero I know what you're trying to do and it just won't work because I have faith in my friends and they in me, I won't fall victim to your tricks" Naomi said.

"Tell me something can you feel pain in your dreams?" Nero said.

"Excuse me?" Naomi said.

"The last guy escaped easily but I was starting to wonder can I inflect pain on you in your dreams? Let's find" Nero said smiling evilly.

"Don't even think about!" Krillin yelled as Nero looked over to see Krillin and Chopper in his human form as they stood ready to fight.

"How exactly are you idiots getting into their dreams?" Nero asked.

"That's none of your business!" Chopper yelled.

"Hmph well so much for my fun, oh well I got what I wanted anyway so your welcome to your memories" Nero said disappearing.

"Naomi are you alright?" Chopper asked turning back into his normal form.

"Yeah but why did you come here?" Naomi asked.

"We knew you were in trouble so we came to help" Krillin said.

"Thanks guys" Naomi said getting down to her knees to hug Chopper and Krillin as a blue light form above them.

"What's that?" Chopper asked.

"That must be the memory fragment!" Krillin said.

"In that case time to wake" Naomi said kai blasting it as they were engulfed in a light.

IIIIII

Zang was in a desert as he looked around to see nothing but endless desert sands and cactuses in all directions.

"Hmph there's even sand in my head, I need to do something else besides working in this place" Zang said.

"How original, a nightmare about a desert but what this place hides is what the cause of the nightmare is" Nero said as Zang turned to glare at the man.

"This is my dream or nightmare and here I decided what this place holds and in this particular dream this is your grave" Zang said as his guns formed in his hands.

"You think you can beat me on your own?" Nero said.

"In my dreams I can!" Zang said firing his guns at Nero as they went threw him.

"I am not truly here Zang, you can't hurt me, however" Nero said disappearing then appearing in front of Zang and punching him in the gut as Zang felt the pain and coughed blood, "but I can hurt you"

IIIII

Outside Zang coughed blood as the others eye widen, "Nero attacking him!" Sanji yelled.

"You need to get in there and help him!" Kento said.

"Let's hurry!" Roshi said.

"Um Roshi maybe it would be best if you don't go in" Sanji said.

"Sanji he needs to go in too, he may be useless and one of the biggest perverts in the world but he's one of Zang friends too and needs to go in too" Kento said.

"Yeah! Wait...hey!" Roshi yelled.

"Just get the hell in there and help Zang!" Bulma yelled.

IIIIII

Zang was sent skidding across the desert as he spat blood as he growled and glared at Nero.

"Hmph are you even trying?" Nero said approaching Zang.

"Screw you and go to hell! I refuse to give up!" Zang yelled.

"Time to end this" Nero said as his arm turned into a shadow needle.

"Hey Zero!" Roshi yelled as Nero looked over to the old man standing away from them.

"What? Only the old pervert came to help?" Nero said.

"Not just him!" Sanji yelled as Nero turned and got a kick to the face and sent flying down the desert.

"Sanji Roshi? What are you two doing here?" Zang asked.

"We came to stop Zero and help you!" Roshi said.

"His name is Nero Roshi and he's right, Zang we are partners and we help each other out when the other needs help" Sanji said holding out his hand as Zang took it and stood back up.

"Nice kick but there is a little problem with that blonde, it felt like a tickle" Nero said standing back up with an unscratched face.

"Then I guess I'll have to try harder than!" Sanji said.

"Hmph go ahead and try your hardest but I already won" Nero said disappearing.

"We'll see about that" Zang said as a blue light form in front of them.

"What that thing?" Roshi asked.

"Must be the Memory Fragment" Sanji said.

"Then it's out of here" Zang said firing two shots at it as it engulfed them in blue light.

IIIIII  
May was in the deck of Vegeta ship as as she looked around to see nothing but crates.

"A pirate ship? I never thought you as someone to be on a ship like this" Nero said.

"This ship is like a home to me, Trunks and Usopp are my friends and we love being a part of this ship crew" May said.

"What exactly do you do for this ship anyway? Usopp is the engineer and a terrible one, Robin is second in command, Akina is the navigator, Trunks is the swordsman but you're a mystery" Nero said.

"I am the cook and a damn good one at that!" May said.

"A cook? Now that funny" Nero said.

"Go to hell!" May yelled.

"Been there and it's not so bad" Nero said.

"Then you won't mind heading right back!" Trunks yelled as Nero turned to see him and Usopp.

"Damn and I was so looking forward to having fun with this one, oh well there only one left and once I'm done with him everything will fall into place" Nero said.

"Then we won't let you leave" Trunks yelled charging at Nero with his sword as Nero caught the blade.

"Don't waste my time" Nero said kicking Trunks back.

"Usopp Hamer!" Usopp yelled charging at Nero with his hammer as Nero caught it and sent Usopp flying back.

"How sad' Nero said disappearing.

"Damn he got away!" Trunks growled.

"You both came to help me?" May said.

"Of course! Were friends and we care for you" Usopp said.

"Oh I love you guys" May said hugging them both as a blue light formed next to them.

"Is that the Memory Fragment?" Usopp asked.

"Looks like it" May said.

"Then let get out of here" May said hitting it as they were engulfed in the blue light.

IIIII

Saiya dream brought him to a bar as he saw empty tables and the stage was ready for whatever band would step up next to entertain the paying viewers.

"This was a dream you once had, to play music and to entertain people but instead you became one of the seven and fighting to defend others became your main goal and this dream was forgotten" Nero said sitting at one of the tables while Saiya stood on the stage.

"That dream came true, even if this world is just going to split back to normal the memory of my friends and I stepping on this stage and playing music will always exist" Saiya said.

"You are the most annoying one of the seven brats, you were always the one to remember everything but even in a world were some of those memoires were sealed away you somehow managed to retain them" Nero said.

"Go head and keep wondering how I picked your little lock and you can even try to mess with my head but you know what? I just don't give a damn anymore! Go ahead and keep trying to take over Master because my friends and I will always be there to stop you!" Saiya yelled turning into a Super Saiyan.

"You remember how to become a Super Saiyan? That's good this will make it more fun!" Nero yelled powering to Shadow Saiyan 1.

Then from out of nowhere a guitar hit Nero in the head as he looked over to glare at Brook.

"You want him? Well then you have to go through the band to get to our lead singer!" Tien said cracking his knuckles.

"How sad that it will all end and all of you will realize that everything was a lie" Nero said disappearing.

"What a coward" Brook said.

"Yo Saiya you okay?" Tien asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Saiya said as the Memory Fragment appeared in front of him, "but it's time for the on core my friends the fans demand it" Saiya said crushing it in his hands all the light engulfed them.

IIIIII

Back at Kami Lookout all the Saiyans began to get out of their beds groaning.

"Do you all remember?" Kami asked.

"Yes I can't believe Nero managed to sneak by us again!" Reyoto yelled.

"What do we do now? Nero can use the unity power like Kento can there's no way we can stop him this time" Serena said.

"Maybe you can" Luffy said.

"What do you mean Luffy?" Goku asked.

"You said that Nero could use your entire universe powers right?" Luffy asked.

"Yes we said that" Kento said.

"But can he use ours?" Luffy asked motioning to him and the other straw hat pirates.

"Wait Luffy just said something smart for once" Nami said.

"It's a mirical!" Sanji said.

"But Luffy right! Nero can't access your universe powers but neither can I" Kento said.

"A soul was offered in our universe to stop the Master and that unlocked unlimited access to the universe powers so that means someone from your universe must do the same when the time comes" Bardock said.

"So one of us has to give up our soul to beat the brat?" Zoro asked.

"And once that is done that person will be gone forever in this universe and the others" Kento said.

"That's stupid! Isn't there another way to do it?" Usopp asked.

"None that we can think of" Naomi said.

"So now the question is who going to risk being left out of existence forever?" Chopper said.

A.N. Please Review


	7. The Search End

Chapter Five: The Search End

Buggy and Pilaf were at a table playing cards when Nero walked in to see the sight and growled.

"I am gone for a few hours and when I decide to return I find you two idiots slacking off!" Nero yelled as Buggy and Pilaf screamed as they fell back in their seats.

"Please forgive us Nero!" Buggy said.

"I don't have time to deal with this gentlemen we will no longer be known as the Pilappaggyro crew like you two morons call us because I'd like you to meet some of the most powerful villains from both of your universe" Nero said as from out of a dark portal the strongest villains in the universe entered the room.

"Who are they?" Buggy asked.

"Frieza, Buu, Cell, Broly, Omega Shenron, Baby, and Super 17 are some of the most dangerous villains from your world Pilaf" Nero said.

"Gecko Mori, God Eneru, Admiral Akainu, Saw-Tooth Arlon, Chief Warden Magellan, Blackbeard and Sir Crocodile the most dangerous villains from your world Buggy" Nero said.

"How did you get them to agree to your plans?" Buggy asked.

"Let's say I am very persuasive" Nero said.

"He threaten to kill us on the spot and didn't hold back on demonstrating his powers to us" Frieza said.

"Now we are the League of Darkness and my friends I have gotten what I needed" Nero said holding up a stone ball.

"What that?" Pilaf asked.

"These are the Silver-Star Dragon Balls upon being recreated in this world they ended up in the most surprising place and an even more surprising size" Nero said.

"Where were they we searched this planet clean for them" Pilaf said.

"They were in the dreams of the seven, someone remembered the past and hid the dragon balls in the seven from me" Nero said.

"Wait someone knew about you and the dragon balls and tried to hide them from you? Who could have retained their memories when everyone else except you didn't?" Buggy asked.

"That what I want to know! I am having all of you scatter across the world and find anyone with an abnormal power level, someone here is strong enough to hide the dragon balls in dreams and to keep his memories from being suppressed, now I don't any of you dare fail me because I can't stand failure" Nero said.

"Yes sir" the villains all said as Nero opened dark portals for them as every villain left leaving Nero with Pilaf and Buggy.

"Now as for you two I have a special job for you two" Nero said.

"What d-do you want?" Buggy asked nervously.

"Keep those morons busy for me I have a feeling I know who behind the dragon balls being hidden but I need time to prove this theory is right, now go and failure is not an option so I suggest you don't fail me" Nero said.

"But sir they as far too strong for us to handle" Buggy said.

"Hmmm you have a point there I guess I can send some of my more powerful Feedlings with you, fine head to the Lookout and keep our heroes busy I will call you back when I find the source" Nero said.

"Yes Nero" Buggy and Pilaf said out of fear.

"Now be gone" Nero said as Pilaf and Buggy left the room.

"Hmph now to find my castle it's time to put my final plans into place and make sure that nothing goes wrong this time" Nero said disappearing.

Nero reappeared in the middle of a black castle surrounded by endless ocean as he looked over his shoulder to see a hooded figure on the castle wall looking down at him.

"How did you get in here? I believe there was a barrier to keep you intruders out" Nero said.

"That weak ass barrier couldn't keep me out Master and you need to stop this madness! You have caused enough pain to everyone!" the hooded man yelled.

"Why do you care?" Nero asked.

"That my business! I came here to bring my friends home and that what I'm going to do!" he yelled.

"Friends? Everyone from that universe should be here, how exactly do you remember?" Nero asked.

"I don't know that answer myself but I do know you are my enemy and I taking those dragon balls back!" the boy said drawing a sword identical to Trunks.

"The Hero Sword? Trunks was wielding that sword and still has it, how do you have an identical sword to that twit?" Nero asked.

"Shut up! He is not a twit and how I got this sword is none of your damn business!" the boy yelled.

"Then I will force the answer out of you" Nero said as Shadow Needles came at the hooded boy as the boy held his sword in reverse grip as he used his left hand and held a gold kai ball as it turned into a stream of gold lights and hit every shadow needles before they hit him and dissolved them.

"A being of pure light? How interesting" Nero said.

"I am the result of a perfect union, my birth gave me the power over the light element and being an excellent swordsman give me a bit of an edge" the boy said as the sword glowed gold.

"A being of light and a being of darkness I wonder who will come out on top in this fight" Nero said.

"Let's find out!" the boy said as they both went into fighting stance.

A.N. Review


	8. Attack on the Lookout

Chapter Six: Attack on the Lookout

"How long has he been pacing back and forth like that?" Franky asked as they looked out to see Kento pacing at the edge of the Lookout.

"About thirty minute now" Zang said.

"Why is he doing that?" Luffy asked taking a large bite out of a mutton and talking with his mouth full as Reyoto growled and slapped the back of Luffy head.

"First of all Luffy don't speak with your mouth full it's rude! And second Kento is the one who defeated the Master with his own hands but he always had help when he did that but now with the Master controlling his brother again and has acess to the universal powers like he does Kento is a little upset that someone here is going to have to give up their soul just so we have an edge but there is a good chance it won't work" Reyoto said.

"There must be something we can do" Nami said.

"For now just leave him alone, Kento clearly wants to be alone and it's best we stay clear" Zang said.

"There must be something we can all do besides sitting here doing nothing" Zoro said.

"I have given it a lot of thought and I may have a way to help him" Bardock said.

"What is it?" Chopper asked.

"Well during the last light, Nero sacrificed half of the Master soul giving Kento unlimited unity power, but doing this now has given the Master the power to use it as well so my theory is that maybe we can sacrifice the other half of the Master soul and half of someone from the pirate universe" Bardock said.

"But if we did that shouldn't that kill the Master for good?" Piccolo asked.

"It should but as long as he apart of Nero body he will still cling to him unless we use a dual unity attack one last time" Bardock said.

"But that still leaves one unanswered question, should we go and attack Nero head on or wait for him to find us?" Vegeta said.

"We don't even know where to find Nero let alone what he's got planned for us" Bulma said.

"Damn this sucks" Yamcha said.

"Come on guys we need to have faith, I know there's a way to beat him there always is" Goku said.

"Goku right all we need right now is faith in ourselves and our friends" May said.

"But will faith be enough this time?" Zang asked.

"We can't lose it Zang we don't have a choice" Sanji said.

IIIII

Kento stopped pacing to look down to the clouds below and sat at the edge of the Lookout as he let out a loud sigh.

"Maybe it's best to just give up now" Kento said.

"My sentiments exactly!" Pilaf voice boomed as the clouds below turned dark as darks clouds surrounded the Lookout.

"Pilaf where are you hiding you bastard!" Kento yelled standing up as they heard a roaring as everyone outside the building saw Kento backing away from the dark clouds as out of them a Feedling Hirudegarn emerged with glowing red veins and Pilaf and Buggy standing on both its shoulders.

"The power level from that thing is crazy!" Tien said.

"The one coming from those ones are pretty intense too!" Krillin said as they saw an army of Feedling with glowing red veins emerge from the dark clouds and began walking onto the Lookout.

"Were surrounded!" Serena said.

"Okay everyone! Nero brought the fight to us so let give it to him!" Piccolo yelled drawing his swords as everyone else pulled out weapons or went into fighting stances as the Hirudegarn threw a punch at Kento as he dodged and a massive hole was left where the Hirudegarn pulled his fist out of the ground as Pilaf and Buggy jumped from it shoulder and stood behind the beast.

"Destroy them Feedlings!" Pilaf yelled.

"Making them suffer! Make them scream!" Buggy yelled.

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled blasting the Hirudegarn face as he saw no damge was done to it, "oh shit" Kento said as the Hirudegarn brought it foot down towards Kento as Kento felt Luffy arm wrap around him and pull him back in time as the massive foot was brought down.

"Nice save Luffy" Goku said.

"Thanks!" Luffy said unwrapping his arm from Kento waist and stretched his arms back into him.

"I've had enough of this!" Kento yelled powering into Super Saiyan as every other Saiyan who could transform followed.

"Kento! Let's go!" Luffy said stretching out his hand as Kento took it as Luffy threw him back across the Lookout as Kento and Luffy used a combination attack.

"Gum-Gum Saiyan Cannon Ball!" they yelled as Luffy threw a high speed moving Kento moving in a gold ball as he came into the Hirudegarn face knocking the monster to the ground nearly crushing Pilaf and Buggy.

IIIII

"Damn these things are annoying!" Zang yelled firing at the army of Feedlings as everyone fought of the Feedlings.

"We need to end this soon or were dead!" Nami yelled whacking a Feedling with a metal pole.

"We need to help Kento and Luffy they can't take that monster on their own!" Reyoto yelled using his sword to take down another Feedling.

"What we need is to finish the little ones off then worry about the big one because these guys are a lot harder to kill then the last ones!" May yelled.

"May right these guys are twice as strong!" Naomi yelled kicking a Feedling to the ground.

"We need a miracle right about now!" Akina yelled as a gold light formed in the sky.

"Well that was easy" Akina said as the light came down like a gold needle and went through the Hirudegarn chest then hit the center of the Lookout as strands of gold needles went in all directions stabbing threw all the Feedlings.

"Cleansing Light!" a boy yelled as all the Feedlings were dissolved as the black clouds around the Lookout went away leaving a clear sky as in the center of the Lookout was a hooded boy with the Hero Sword held backwards in his hands.

"The hell!" Trunks said looking at the sword in his hands.

"Who the hell is that?" Franky asked.

"Who cares he just saved our asses from those Super Feedlings" Serena said as they saw blood dripping from the hooded boy arm as he fell to his knees.

"Are you okay?" Kento asked running up to the boy and was about to remove his hood as the boy swatted Kento hand away.

"Please don't touch the hood! Just get me a Senzu Bean...and hurry" the boy panted.

"Uncle! He need a Senzu!" Kento yelled.

"On it!" Goku yelled jumping down from the Lookout.

"Here I'll help him!" Chopper said running to the boy with his med bag.

"Don't touch me! I'll be fine once I get a Senzu" the boy said.

"We need to stop the bleeding Korin could be out of Senzu's" Kento said.

"Please just don't remove the hood" the boy said.

"Well as long as I get to your arm then I won't remove it" Chopper said pulling up the sleeve on the boy arm to see a huge gash.

"What the hell did this?" Chopper asked.

"I thought I could handle Nero on my own but he's gotten to strong and I couldn't beat him" the boy said.

"You fought Nero?" Luffy said.

"Yes I did but I wasn't powerful enough to beat him" the boy said as Chopper began to dress Nero gash.

"Wait you know where Nero is?" Kento asked.

"Yes but it's to far for you to fly and it sealed by a barrier which can't not be broken very easily without my help" the boy said.

"Vegeta! We need your ship! Were going to Nero!" Kento growled.

"Yeah that may be a problem" Usopp said.

"And why is that?" Vegeta growled.

"Well while I was parking the ship I may have crashed it" Usopp said.

"You crashed my ship!" Vegeta yelled.

"Usopp run!" Luffy yelled as Vegeta chased Usopp firing kai blast at him.

"Great now we need a new ship!" Kento said.

"I know where one is" Goku said landing back at the Lookout with a brown bag full of beans.

"Where is it?" Kento asked.

"It's at the docks, I bought it with some money I got from the tournament, I believe it was called the Going Merry" Goku said.

"Merry alive!" Luffy yelled.

"What do you mean alive it's a ship" Goku said.

"No Goku! Merry was our ship and she died when she tried to save us" Luffy said.

"She burned into flames trying to get us to our last destination" Nami said as all the Straw Hat Pirates looked sad.

"So in this world your guys ship alive?" Kento said.

"I guess so" Luffy said.

"Well what the hell are we all waiting for! Let's get on that ship and hunt down that little bastard Nero!" Vegeta yelled dragging a beat up Usopp.

"Okay let me see those beans" Kento said taking one as he approached the hooded boy.

"Okay talk what do you know and why are you after Nero?" Kento asked.

"He took everything from me, my family my friends, my home, I want that bastard to suffer!" the boy growled.

"Hey guys look who we caught!" Piccolo yelled as him and Zoro came with a tied up Buggy and Pilaf.

"I don't know much about Nero plans, only that he's after the Silver-Star Dragon Balls that I was forced to hide in each of you" the boy said looking at Kento and the other seven.

"You what?" Kento asked.

"I am so sorry Kento, I was forced to put you threw so much just so Nero couldn't get the dragon balls and he caused each of you pain but I want to make it up to you guys, I stole back the four star dragon ball so Nero can't continue his plans" the boy said pulling the stone ball from his hood.

"Wait you can hide dragon balls in our dreams?" Kento asked.

"Yes my ability over light gives me access to people dreams while Nero powers over darkness lets him control nightmares we are like the Yin and Zang now you can't destroy Nero without upset the balance" the boy said.

"Are you suggesting we let him live!" Vegeta yelled.

"No someone must be willing to take over Nero powers and use them for good only while I use mine to help keep order" the boy said.

"Wait how can we stop Nero?" Kento asked.

"We go to his castle in the center of the world and then we bring him to an end" the boy said.

"Ok Pilaf Buggy tells us what Nero has planned" Reyoto said.

"Like we'd tell you!" Pilaf yelled.

"Yeah you can suck it!" Buggy said.

"Oh really? Give me Zoro and Piccolo five minutes with these two and let's see if they can last our seven stages of interrogation" Reyoto said smiling wickedly.

"Seven s-stages?" Buggy said nervously.

"That's right the first stage is we ask nicely and give you one more chance to cooperate if that doesn't work we move to stage two" Piccolo said.

"Stage two we use intimidation and death threats and if that doesn't work stage three" Piccolo said

"Stage three we use some pain but not much but if you're not weak then we move to stage four" Reyoto said.

"Stage four is where we us a little more pain and a little more during stage five" Zoro said.

"Stage six and seven can do physical damage and leave you with broken bones, and lots of blood but stage seven is the worst of all and no man has lasted to see stage seven" Piccolo said.

"What happens during stage seven?" Pilaf asked.

"Oh it's my favorite it's where we put you on the brink of death at the hands of our swords" Reyoto said drawing it and holding it to Buggy and Pilaf necks.

"Okay every lets head inside I'll make dinner while we wait for them to finish their interrogation" Sanji said.

"That sounds good to me I'm starving!" Goku said.

"Wait don't leave us here with these crazy bastard!" Buggy said.

"Sorry we can't hear you!" Kento said as everyone headed inside.

After thirty minutes Sanji set out a huge piles of foods the hooded boy sat in the corner while they waited for Piccolo, Reyoto and Zoro to finish their Seven Stages of Interrogation.

"Believe it or not but I actually feel sorry for those two, I wonder if they'll survive it" Nami said.

"I doubt it" Kento said as they saw Piccolo Zoro and Reyoto come in with blood on their clothes.

"Did you kill them!" Goku yelled.

"No they lasted till stage five before they told us everything we wanted to know even some stuff we didn't want to know" Reyoto said.

"Where are they now?" Kento asked.

"We locked them in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber they'll go crazy by the time we go in get them" Piccolo said.

"Now what do we do?" Goku asked.

"That an easy one, we take the ship to Nero castle, there we end this and set everything back to what it should be like before the Master ruined everything" the hooded boy said.

"Well everyone eat up because tomorrow were setting sail!" Goku said.

"Hell yeah!" Luffy yelled.

IIIII

"Buggy how long have we been in here?" Pilaf asked as they laid on the white floor.

"Three days" Buggy said.

"What the hell is this!" Nero yelled as Pilaf and Buggy screamed as Nero entered threw a dark portal into the room.

"Nero!" Buggy and Pilaf screamed holding onto each other.

"I've have been looking for you two are here slacking off!" Nero yelled.

"Wait we were locked in here for days!" Buggy said.

"Days? It's only been a few minute since I sent you with the Feedling army you morons! Let's go!" Nero yelled as they followed him into a shadow portal.

A.N. Review your approval


	9. Set Sail!

Chapter Seven: Set Sail!

The next day the Z-Fighters and Straw Hat Pirates all stood at the docks with their stuff packed and ready for their long voyage as they waited for Goku and Luffy to bring the ship in.

"Hey has anyone seen Bulma and Nami?" Kento asked.

"Oh they're coming" Serena said with annoyance as the two woman came with no bags.

"Do you two plan to wear those throughout the whole voyage?" Zoro asked.

"No! We just finish packing" Bulma said holding a mini capsule box as Nami held hers.

"How many capsule are in each one?" Kento asked.

"About twenty each" Bulma said.

"The hell! What the hell did you two pack!" Vegeta yelled.

"Let's see, shoes, cute tops, cute bottoms, cute pants, cute purses, makeup, winter gears, summer gear, desert gear, pretty much everything any woman will need to survive out on the ocean with too many men" Bulma said.

"How long will it take to get there by boat uh whoever you are" Kento said to the hooded boy.

"By boat about a few months and you can call me Hood" he said.

"How original" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Well at least my name isn't close to vegetable Vegeta!" Hood said.

"Why you little brat!" Vegeta growled.

"Bring it on Vege!" Hood said.

"Okay enough you two that last thing we need is for the only one who can get us to Nero castle to be killed!" Bulma said.

"Whatever" Vegeta growled.

"Here comes the ship now" Kento said as the ship Meryy sailed in.

"Ahoy!" Goku yelled.

"Welcome aboard the Going Merry!" Luffy yelled.

"Wow check this ship out" Reyoto said.

"It nice I like that sheep head on the front of the ship way better than a half-naked mermaid" May said.

"Aww I like the mermaids" Roshi said.

"Me too buddy" Sanji said.

"Perverts" Zang said.

"So let's set up the sleeping arrangements, there is one large room with several beds" Luffy said.

'Okay it settled girls get that room all you boy are on your own" Nami said.

"What! You really can't expect that from us" Yamcha said.

"Oh we do right girls?" Bulma said.

"Right Bulma" all the female warriors said.

"Fine the woman get that room the rest of us will have to sleep on the deck with hammocks and mats I prepared just in case this happens" Goku said.

"Fine" all the men groaned.

"Oh quite your groaning it won't be so bad as long as no one get sea sick easily" Bulma said.

"Let's set sail!" Luffy said.

After setting sail everyone on the ship was working on something while Nami navigated the ship with Hood directions.

"I don't trust that Hood" Vegeta said.

"Why do you not trust him Vegeta? He did save us from that Feedling army" Kento said.

"Or he did that to try and gain our trust" Vegeta said.

"He has a point we don't even know anything about him and he won't take off that hood" Trunks said.

"Well maybe there's a reason why he won't take off the hood I mean people shit at me when I tried to befriend them" Chopper said.

"Chopper right maybe he thinks we'll think of him as a freak or something" Krillin said.

"Have you seen everyone on this ship? There is no normal person here" Kento said.

"Hmm that's true but for what reason would he want to hide from us?" Luffy said.

"Maybe he's scared" Serena said.

"Scared of what? He seems pretty powerful to me" Franky said.

"No I meant he's sacred to let us know the real him" Serena said.

"Well whatever he's hiding it will only be a matter of time before we find out his secret" Vegeta said.

"Yeah good luck with that old man" Hood said as they saw him in the Crow's Nest looking down at them.

"Come down here and say that to my face you little bastard!" Vegeta yelled.

"Fine" Hood said as he disappeared and repapered in front of Vegeta floating off the ground, "good luck figuring out my secret old man" Hood said.

"That kid got ball saying that to Vegeta vace" Franky said.

"Of course he would we are family right Hood?" Vegeta said with a cocky smile.

"Did you say family?" Kento said.

"Only few ever had the guts to stand up to me and this brat got Saiyan blood in him he even still has a tail" Vegeta said.

"How long have you known?" Hood asked.

"Oh about the time you acted like a certain half breed brat of mine" Vegeta said.

"Nice to know that what you address me as father" Trunks said sarcastically.

"So what your Vegeta son?" Goku asked.

"He better not be!" Bulma yelled.

"No but you're getting close" Hood said.

"He's his grandson" Robin said as two arm grew out of his shoulder and removed it then disappeared as everyone gasped at the sight especially Trunks and Akina.

The boy looked like Trunks and Vegeta but he had spiky dark brown hair and was looking down to the ground.

"Oh that's right! Trunks and Akina had a son oh what was his name...uh Brody! His name is Brody!" Kento said.

"S-Son?" Trunks stammered.

"Surprise dad" Brody said as Trunks passed out.

"Oh my god Trunks!" Bulma said.

"Wait how old are you? Brody should be two and you look older" Kento said.

"I am thirteen and I was the only one that was not taken to this world because I had nothing to do with the Master plans so while everyone was taken away before my eyes I was left alone" Brody said.

"Wait so we've been gone from our world for more than ten years and never aged?" Goku said.

"Yikes that just scary" Akina said.

"Not actually here time moves slower than mine so when all of you were reborn I was slowly aging in my world, training and searching every universe till I found out where you were all taken to" Brody said.

"Oh my baby! You were stolen from a proper childhood! Oh that bastard will pay for this!" Akin said bear hugging Brody.

"Mom I can't breathe!" Brody chocked.

"Is Trunks awake yet?" Kento asked.

"Nope we tried everything, cold water slapping him in the face nothing works" Goku said.

"Here I can get him up" Kento said approaching Roshi and took off his sandal and approached Trunks and put the sandal in Trunks face as Trunks gaged and sat up coughing.

"Oh Kento why!" Trunks gaged as Kento tossed Roshi his sandal.

"Let's face it Trunks you would have been out for days" Kento said.

"Anyway, Reyoto what did you guys get out of Buggy and Pilaf?" Goku asked.

"It's not good guys, he plans to use the seven to resurrect the dragon balls that's for sure but there is a little side plan he has now, after that is done we'll be too weak to use the unity form and he plans to kill us slowly and painfully" Reyoto said.

"What is he going to wish for?" Goku asked.

"A new Shadow Games, now he's got an army of Super Feedlings and the most powerful villains from all of our worlds he taking full advantage of all of our curtain stages" Zoro said.

"What does that mean?" Tien asked.

"It means none of us remembered how to use our full powers till recently and now that we do remember it will take a while before we get used to them" Piccolo said.

"Sounds to me like that you brat just wants to cheat" Brook said,

"That exactly what that little bastard plans to do" Vegeta said.

"Man this sucks" Saiya said.

"No what sucks is that were all currently handicapped" Kento said.

"Hey guys I just remembered something" Luffy said.

"What now?" Vegeta growled.

"Everyone came onto this ship with a dream back in our world but I don't know any of yours" Luffy said.

"Hmmm Luffy right all of us joined Luffy in pursuit of our own dreams it was stupid at the time but it surprisingly helped" Zoro said.

"So Goku, what are you and everyone else's dreams?" Luffy asked.

"Huh I never gave that much thought" Goku said.

"Well I knew what my dream was, my dream was to find my prince!" Bulma said.

"She had that stupid dream when she was thirteen and was going to waste a wish on the dragon balls for it" Goku said.

"You shut your rude mouth!" Bulma yelled.

"Calm down that dream did come true Bulma because you ended up with Vegeta or should I say Prince Vegeta" Zang said with lots of sarcasm.

"Yeah I never would have thought that would happen Vegeta and Bulma, well they both do have tempers and huge egos so I guess it was only natural that they end up together" Robin said.

"What was that!" Bulma and Vegeta yelled.

"Well everyone the city is now a tiny spec now so there is no way were turning back now" Kento said as they all saw the city slowly disappearing and nothing but open sea ahead.

"Hey where did Sanji go off to?" Zang asked.

"He went down below to make dinner" May said.

"Can he really make enough food for a load of full blooded Saiyans a few half-Saiyans and way too many humans and a bottomless pit Luffy?" Kento said.

"Sure he can! Sanji used to cooking for a lot of people!" Luffy said.

"Hmm I just thought of something, Piccolo we left Buggy and Pilaf locked in the time chamber, by now it's been a year in there for them" Reyoto said.

"Oh crap!" Piccolo said.

"Oh who cares some time to think about what they done should be good for them" Zoro said.

"Hey dinner ready!" Sanji yelled.

"Yeah! Food! Food! Food!" Luffy yelled.

"No one eats till all the tables are set!" Sanji yelled.

"Yeah so someone help out with these table!" Bardock yelled bringing a table out from below with Yamcha and Franky.

"You heard him Luffy the faster all the tables are set the faster you can eat" Kento said looking over to see Luffy gone.

"Where that idiot run off to now?" Reyoto asked as Luffy came running up from below deck with every table in his hands as he began setting them up with lightning fast speed and putting chairs on each one as he took a seat and held is fork and knife.

"Food please!" Luffy said.

"Ugh he's worse than my son" Bardock said.

"Hey!" Goku yelled.

"Alright you clowns give me a hand!" Sanji yelled holding up a huge tray filled with a moanutin of food.

"Okay this is Saiyan food right here" Kento said taking it and putting it at one table as people began bringing up food.

"Thank you Sanji!" May said.

"Oh your very welcome my dear! Can I give you something else my love?" Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes as Zang punched the idiot away.

"Make a move on my girlfriend again and I will do far worse next time!" Zang growled.

"Sanji every Saiyan female is already taken so I suggest you make moves on Bulma, Nami and Robin for now" Bardock said.

"If he even makes a move on my woman and I will throw him to the sharks" Vegeta said.

"Ah! He called Bulma his woman" Akina said.

"Hey Vegeta why do you wear that eye patch you didn't lose an eye in our world so did you lose it here?" Kento asked as all eyes were now on Vegeta.

"Nope but I did attain an interesting scar" Vegeta said pulling it off as the scar looked like a tear mark.

"Oh! Now I see why you wear it, people would have called you Cry Baby Vegeta if they saw that!" Luffy said before he burst into laughter.

A second later Luffy head was in the floor boards as everyone ate.

"The moron just had to say it" Kento said.

"Well everyone I'd like to make a toast! To our journey ahead and to our friendship!" Goku said holding up a glass.

"I'll drink to that!" Kento said holding up his glass as others followed.

"Oh guys look what I found from below deck!" Luffy yelled holding up the Straw Hat Pirate flag.

"Is that our flag?" Nami said.

"It is! Hang it up!" Chopper said as Luffy stretched out and tied the flag on the top.

"From this point we are the new Straw Hat Pirates!" Luffy yelled as everyone cheered.


	10. Boredom on the Merry

Chapter Eight: Boredom on the Merry

A few days passed and soon our heroes slowly got hit with boredom.

Sanji wash busy washing dishes from breakfast with Tien and Saiya, Brook played his guitar down below deck, Zoro swung massive weight around making it look easy, Nami, Bulma, Akina and Robin were in their room doing who knows what, May was above deck reading a book, Naomi was looking out to sea, Piccolo mediated above the Going Merry sheep head, Roshi was reading a bikini magazine, Goku slept in in his hammock, Reyoto stood on the edge of the ship doing on handstand pushups at was now at 5,998, Zang and Kento played cards with Yamcha and Franky, Vegeta and Bardock were in their own conversation, Chopper and Krillin were watching the card game, Usopp and Trunks were tinkering away with a new device and Brody stayed up in the Crow's Nest while Luffy let out a loud sigh.

"I'm bored!" Luffy yelled.

"Then do something to keep that small mind of your busy" Vegeta said.

"But there's nothing to do!" Luffy yelled.

"Then find something to do instead of bothering all of us" Kento said.

"How can Goku still be sleeping! He only woke up for breakfast then went back to sleep!" Luffy yelled.

"Well Goku just lazy when it comes to sailing, he's wake up to train every now and then but most of the time my lazy ass uncle will just sleep" Kento said.

"Here Luffy if you want something to do read this" Zang said holding out a book to Luffy as Luffy just stared at it,

"What the hell is that thing?" he asked as shock hit everyone on deck that heard that.

"You have got to be kidding me? You've never seen a book?" Zang said.

"What a book?" Luffy asked.

"Were you raised in the wild!" Naomi said.

"No that can't be because Goku was and he knows what a book is" Kento said.

"Luffy just a moron" Vegeta said.

"Here let me put it simply for you Luffy, can you read?" Zang asked.

"Duh! I'm not an idiot!" Luffy said.

'Good there maybe hope for him...maybe' Zang thought.

"Anyway do you know what a TV is?" Zang asked.

"Yeah I know what a TV is" Luffy said.

"Good reading a book is like TV in your head just read a few chapter then tell me how you like it" Zang said giving Luffy the book.

"What's it about?" Luffy asked.

"Oh just some kid looking for adventure out on the seas" Zang said.

"Adventure?" Luffy said sitting down and turning to the first page.

"Oh my god! Luffy reading a book! Wait Zang does it have pictures?" Serena asked.

"Nope not a single one" Zang said as everyone watched Luffy closely as Luffy turned to the next page.

'Can he really last a few chapters of reading?' Chopper thought.

'There's no way Luffy can last' Usopp thought.

'I can't believe the fool can read' Vegeta thought.

Goku yawned as he awoke and looked around to see everyone eyes were focused on Luffy.

"Uh Kento what is everyone doing?" Goku asked

"Luffy reading a book we just want to see if Luffy can last a few chapters" Kento said not looking away from Luffy.

"Oh I must be still asleep" Goku yawned as he laid back down and closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

"Bardock your son an idiot" Vegeta said.

"And your son is clearly smarter than his idiot father" Bardock said.

"What! You dare insult the Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled.

"You insulted my son so I went and hit you were it hurts your royal pain in ass!" Bardock yelled.

"What!" Vegeta yelled standing up as Bardock did.

"You deft now!" Bardock yelled powering to Super Saiyan as Vegeta did.

"Hey! Shut the hell up you noisy bastards I'm reading here!" Luffy yelled shocking everyone and making Vegeta and Bardock stop their fight and stared at Luffy with wide eyes.

"He actually reading it" Naomi said.

"Well the sea does do strange things to people, 6,023 6,024" Reyoto said still doing his handstand pushups.

"I still can't believe he's been reading for this long" Kento said.

"Well I guess this can be expected since Luffy is none for doing pretty crazy things" Zoro said swinging the large weights.

"True but not this crazy" Franky said.

Later that day Luffy was already halfway through the book as everyone was back to doing what they were doing before.

"Man! Someone else is doing the dishes next time!" Saiya said coming on deck with Tien and Sanji.

"Don't worry I set up a chart so everyone does their share of dishes while were out on sea" Sanji said.

"The hell! Has Goku been sleeping all day!" Saiya said seeing the sleeping Saiyan in the hammock.

"Yep but if you want to see something shocking look over there you three" Kento said pointing to where Luffy was as they looked over and gasped.

"No way!" Sanji said.

"Is Luffy read a-a-a" Tien said.

"Book!" Saiya finished.

"Yep we gave it to him after he complained about being bored and now he's been reading that book right after breakfast" Kento said.

"No way!" Sanji said.

"I'm just going to lie down for a while" Saiya said clearly in shock.

"Hey Brody what the hell have you been doing up there!" Kento yelled as Brody pocked his head out of the side of the Crow's Nest.

"Nothing why?" Brody asked.

"Well you've been up there all day and I was starting to think the seagulls got you" Kento said.

"Those squawking menaces got what they deserved when they bothered me" Brody said dropping a bunch of burnt seagulls to the deck.

"Wow they're fried to a crisp!" Kento said.

"What a scary kid" Krillin said.

"Well he is Vegeta grandson so I guess it's natural that he a bit aggressive or more" Kento said.

"You want to know something funny?" May asked.

"Sure we can use a laugh" Tien said.

"Well Bulma and Vegeta look like they're in their twenties right?" she said.

"What your point girl?" Vegeta said.

"Well Trunks and Akina look like they're in their twenties too so if Brody was technically from their world Vegeta and Bulma must have had Trunks when they were like five and Trunks and Akina must have had Brody when they were like thirteen" May said as everyone thought of this then nearly burst in laughter.

"Oh god your right! Vegeta a grandpa in his twetnies!" Usopp laughed.

"I don't see how that's funny!" Vegeta yelled.

"It's very funny Vegeta and if Bulma was here she'd have a cow about being a grandma at such a young age" Bardock said.

"Bastards" Vegeta said.

"Oh lighten up grandpa Bardock like a great-great grandpa now since his granddaughter Pan has a grandkid now" Brody said as Bardock stopped laughing.

"Oh yeah that's right now that's funny!" Kento said.

"Hey everyone lunch is ready!" Sanji yelled as the table began to get set as they noticed two missing bottomless pits as they saw Goku was still asleep and Luffy was still reading.

"Ok I'll wake Goku someone give Luffy a bookmark" Kento said walking over to the hammock.

"Goku" Kento said as Goku snored.

"Goku" he said slightly louder but got no response.

"Goku wake the hell up!" Kento yelled as Goku yelped and fell out of his hammock and hit his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" Goku yelled rubbing his head.

"Lunch is ready you lazy bum! Now get your ass moving!" Kento yelled.

"Oh food!" Goku yelled getting up and heading to the nearest table.

"Oh this is going to be a long trip" Kento groaned.

After lunch Luffy was back to reading and was nearly done with the book as everyone was still memorized with how far he had gotten.

"He must be skipping chapters!" Tien said.

"Nope there is no way he could look that focused and be skipping" Zang said.

"I can't believe he's reading word for word" Reyoto said.

"I can't believe he's even reading a word!" Kento said.

"Come on give the moron some credit, maybe this is the first and maybe only book he'll ever be interested in" Bardock said.

"That scary to think about" Goku said.

"Oh you so have no room to talk Goku I bet you can't even read or write your own name" Trunks said.

"That is not true! I know damn well how to read and write!" Goku yelled.

"I can't believe your grandpa lasted as long as he did with you" Kento said.

"Finished!" Luffy yelled closing the book.

"Well what do you think?" Zang asked as everyone eyes were on him for his answer.

"Is there another one?" he asked.

"He wants to read another! Who the hell are you and what have you done with the real Luffy!" Kento said.

"What I liked it is that wrong?" Luffy asked.

"No Luffy and in fact here the second book" Zang said pulling out the second book from his bag.

"Yes!" Luffy said sitting down and began reading.

"Zang just out of curiosity how many books are in that series?" Trunks asked.

"About twenty" Zang said.

"Damn! There is no way he can read every single one word for word" Kento said.

"I think he can" Goku said.

"Maybe he can maybe he's can't we'll have to wait and see" Serena said.

IIIIII

"You two did what!" Nero yelled as Pilaf and Buggy coward in the corner of a dark room.

"They tortured everything out of us Nero! Were so sorry!" Buggy said.

"Hmph no matter if those idiots want to come here then by all means let them by the time they get here they'll find a little surprise waiting for them" Nero said smiling evilly.

"What do you plan to do to them?" Pilaf asked.

"Simple, when they step foot on this island they'll be greeted by our welcoming committee" Nero said.


	11. The Mist of Deceptions

Chapter Nine: The Mist of Deceptions and the Drop of the Sea

After a few weeks of sailing it was late at night when Brody spotted the ship sailing right towards a huge mist covering the sea and sensed it's evil.

"Wake up! Everyone get out here right now!" Brody yelled ringing a bell as all the sleeping men on deck woke and the women came up from below deck.

"Why the hell did you wake us up!" Vegeta yelled.

"That's why" Brody said as they all looked to where Brody pointed and saw the mist.

"Fog? You woke us up to show us fog!" Bardock yelled.

"Open your senses that's no ordinary fog" Brody said.

"He's right I sense something unnatural about that fog" Goku said.

"This s one of the barriers Nero set around to keep people away this is the Mist of Deceptions my speed allowed me to skim threw it without being caught in it but since were sailing through you must all know what this mist can do" Brody said.

"What exactly did Nero do to it?" Kento asked.

"This mist create illusions that can drive anyone crazy and make them jump into the water which is infested with Sirens" Brody said.

"Sirens? What are horns doing in the water?" Luffy asked.

"Not sirens you idiot Sirens with a capital S they a monsters with singing voices that can hypnotize anyone who hears it and once the Sirens get their damn hands on you they will drown you, drag you to their nest then eat you" Brody said.

"Yikes! What can we do?" Bulma asked.

"Sirens are mostly female so the women are fine unless there are males around then we will all need to use special ear plugs I brought" Brody said holding open a bag as everyone began to take a pair.

"These will allow us to still hear each other but it also tunes out the Siren's song so no one will fall for their spell" Brody said.

"Now what about the mist?" Zoro asked.

"It's all illusions of the mind it cannot hurt you so don't believe anything you see or hear the minute we enter, I suggest those with weak minds stay down below until we get out of the mist" Brody said.

"Okay you heard him everyone who thinks they will fall for the mist tricks head down below" Vegeta said as Roshi, Usopp, Chopper, Yamcha and Brook headed down below while the rest stayed on the deck.

"Nami you're going to have to navigate us all the way threw so whatever you see or hear just focus on getting all of us out of here or were all dead" Brody said.

"Right" Nami said taking the wheel as the mist drew closer.

"Everyone make sure your earplugs are in good!" Brody said as everyone put in or fixed their earplugs as the mist started to take the ship as soon they were engulfed in the thick mist.

"Man this mist is thick! I can't see my own hand in front of my face!" Zang said.

"Remember what I said! Don't fall for the illusions!" Brody yelled.

IIIIII

"Looks like our heroes have entered the mist" Nero said looking down at a mini ocean as he watched a small boat go into the fog.

"What do you want to do now?" Buggy asked.

"Nothing, I want to see if they can tell the differences between illusions and the real things" Nero said smiling evilly.

"What else have you put in the mist?" Pilaf asked.

"Oh nothing special just a very special Feedling" Nero said as the small ocean showed a Feedling that looked like a snake slither into the mist.

"You know I think I'll have some fun as well watch over the castle while I pay my dear brother a visit" Nero said disappearing.

IIIIIII

"How you guys holding up?" Brody asked.

"I haven't seen any illusions have you guys?" Goku asked.

"Nope, Brody are you sure this is the right mist?" Kento asked.

"I'm sure just be on your guard and don't be believe what you see no matter how convincing it is" Brody said.

Kento was trying to find his way to the stairs when he heard a little kid laugh, "again daddy!" Baby Kento said as Kento looked over to see Raditz step out of the fog.

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real" Kento repeated over and over again.

"Not real? Then you shouldn't feel this" Raditz said as Kento felt a punch to his stomach.

Kento coughed and gripped at his stomach as he touched his mouth to his lip and saw blood.

"That hurt? Brody said the mist couldn't hurt us" Kento said.

"Guess again brother" Nero said emerging from the mist.

"Nero!" Kento growled.

"That's right brother" Nero said.

"You are not my brother! Now I will tell you this once and only once! Let my brother go or pay the price!" Kento yelled.

"I'd love to see you try" Nero said.

"I will! I beat you before and I sure as hell can do it again!" Kento yelled.

"Hmph we'll see but I'd worry about your little rubber friend, he can't swim correct? It would be a shame if he drowned and no one could get to him in this mist" Nero said.

"No! Luffy! Luffy where are you!" Kento yelled running into the mist.

"Kento what's wrong?" Sanji yelled.

"Where's Luffy!" Kento yelled.

"Luffy where the hell you at!" Franky yelled.

IIIIIII

"Luffy!" Naomi yelled as she bumped into someone and screamed.

"Naomi it's me!" Reyoto said.

"Reyoto you scared the hell out of me!" Naomi said.

"Sorry" Reyoto said.

"Luffy!" Naomi yelled.

"Luffy answer us!" Reyoto yelled.

"Now I'm worried, dose anyone sense him?" Naomi asked.

"The mist blocks our senses we can't track him" Brody said.

"Damn! Luffy where are you!" Reyoto yelled.

IIIIIII

"Luffy!" Kento yelled running to the edge of the ship as everyone called Luffy name and searched as Kento saw Luffy standing on the plank as Kento could hear the Siren's song as he saw Luffy ear plugs on the ground.

"Luffy don't!" Kento yelled running onto the plank as Luffy jumped off and grabbed Luffy arm as the rubber boy bounced up and down as Kento saw the Siren's growling up at him.

"Luffy snap the hell out of it!" Kento yelled pulling him onto the deck and slapped him across the face.

"W-what? What happened?" Luffy asked.

"Just put in your ear plugs and make sure they stay in!" Kento yelled putting them into Luffy ears.

"Did you find Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah I found him, everyone make sure you keep those ear plugs in good!" Kento yelled as something hit the ship making everyone hit the ground.

"What the hell was that!" Vegeta yelled as they heard something jump from the water then in the mist they saw two red eyes glowing in the mist looking down at them.

"What the hell is that!" Bardock yelled the mist then began to clear as they saw a giant sea serpent Feedling with glowing red veins.

"Oh this is going to be good! Ladies and gentlemen behold the mighty Super Feedling Sea Serpent!" Nero yelled standing on the top of the Crow's Nest.

The Feedling then took into the water and hit the ship again making everyone on deck hit the floor.

"That's it let's get that thing out of the water!" Vegeta yelled.

"No! Were still in the mist and the Sirens are still in the water and there will be more illusion!" Brody yelled.

"How the hell do we get that thing out of the water!" Goku yelled.

"I have an idea!" Kento yelled flying over and stood on the edge of the ship, "Victory Cannon!" he yelled firing the kai blast into the water.

"Goku! We need a combination attack!" Piccolo yelled.

"Everyone take an edge of the ship and get ready to fire!" Naomi yelled as all kai users stood on the edge of the ship.

"Fire!" Kento yelled as they all sent kai blasts into the water as they heard a screech as the Feedling burst out of the water.

"Kento now!" Luffy yelled stretching his arm to Kento as Kento powered to Super Saiyan.

"Gum-Gum Super Saiyan Cannon Ball!" Kento and Luffy yelled as Luffy launched the high-speed moving Kento ball as it took out half the Feedling face as it dissolved and hit the water and the mist cleared.

"Are we out?" Robin asked.

"Yeah were out but the mist was only the beginning" Brody said.

"Wait Nero!" Kento growled looking up to the Crow's Nest to see Nero gone.

"Damn he got away!" Bardock yelled.

"Brody what next for us to expect?" Piccolo asked.

"Well after the mist comes the drop" Brody said.

"The drop?" May said.

"The drop is another barrier around the castle, there is a total of five traps, the first is a mist the second is the drop where there is an endless water fall that goes across the world, the third is the sea of cyclones where whirl pools have come up from the sea and into the sky taking whatever it catches into the sea, the fourth is the sea of jagged ice and then after that is the Super Feedling army" Brody said.

"Oh it never ends!" Zang said.

"We'll we didn't expect it to be easy did we?" Reyoto said.

"What now?" Chopper asked.

"We keep moving, and find a way to get the Merry across the drop" Goku said.

"I already came up with a suggestion" Brody said.

"What?" Kento asked.

"Well it will take all of us who can fly to lift this ship over the drop and to the other side without getting caught in the current" Brody.

"How long till we reach the drop?" Roshi asked.

"Sooner than we thought!" Piccolo yelled as everyone saw a drop ahead.

"Oh shit! Everyone power up and get to the sides of the ship!" Brody yelled powering up as everyone else did and flew off the ship to the sides.

"Lift!" Bardock yelled.

"How heavy is this ship!" Kento grunted.

"Power to Super Saiyans!" Saiya yelled powering up as the others did as the ship began to lift from the water.

"Vegeta get to the other side and power to your highest level!" Goku yelled.

"Right!" Vegeta yelled flying to the other side as they both began yelling power to level two then three then four as the ship began lifting out of the water as they reached the drop.

"We need more power!" Kento grunted as Trunks powered to level two then three as the ship reached the drop and didn't fall in with all the Saiyans and those who could fly held it up.

"Okay move!" Brody grunted as they slowly moved to the other side of the drop and moved away from the current and dropped the boat in the water as all the heroes flew back into the ship and powered down as they collapsed and the rest of the crew cheered.

"Oh man that was close!" Goku panted.

"Yeah we got lucky but the next one doing to be hard to avoid" Brody panted.

"The sea of cyclones yeah that one going to be tricky" Goku said.

A.N. I guess this chapter shout out goes to whoever Guest is! I hope you love the story in the end! Keep on reading and Reviewing!


	12. The Sea of Cyclones and the Frozen Sea

Chapter Ten: The Sea of Cyclones and the Frozen Sea of Ice

The next morning the whole crew awoke to the worst cold they ever felt as the whole crew wore winter gear and could see every breath they take.

"Why the hell is it so cold!" Usopp yelled.

"Were getting closer to Nero castle and the sun never shines near it so it's going to get very cold" Brody said.

"Damn! Why the hell does he have to be all the way out here!" Bulma yelled.

"Because the Master cold hearted and a kingdom where the sun doesn't shine fits that bastard perfectly!" Reyoto growled.

"Hey Brook you okay?" Saiya asked.

"I feel fine why do you ask?" Brook said.

"Well you're a skeleton and you have no skin so aren't you cold?" he asked.

"No I'm fine" he said.

"That's wired" Piccolo said.

"Said the green man who species survives on water and hacking up eggs" Vegeta said.

"Said the monkey prince with a short problem" Piccolo said.

"What!" Vegeta growled

"Grandpa you started it and you deserved that" Brody said.

"Whatever" Vegeta said.

"That's it I'm heading below deck!" Yamcha said.

"Not much better down there we need to save the heat for at night so for now just deal with it!" Nami said.

"I don't know what all you are complaining about" Franky said as they all stared at him and his choice of no pants.

"How the hell can you not be cold!" Kento yelled.

"Your all a bunch of pansies" Franky said.

"Oh yeah? Then why is your lower jaw shivering Franky?" Bardock said.

"It's not!" Franky said.

"Franky go put on the winter gear or we have Robin do what she did to force you to come with us before" Nami said as Frank eyes widened and he headed below deck.

"Robin what exactly did you do to him?" Reyoto asked.

"She grabbed his nuts and squeezed them until he agreed to join us! It was painful just watching!" Chopper said.

"Ow! Man I'd hate to be on Robin bad side" Zang said.

"Robin powers can be pretty scary at times I mean it's freaky having those arms coming out of parts of your body and do who knows what to you" Goku said.

"Like this?" Robin said as the arms grabbed both Goku arms and held them up as two more arms began tickling his armpits.

"Oh stop that! Ha, ha, ah, ha! Oh please stop!" Goku said.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Kento said looking over at Robin who was smiling.

"Yes Goku is quite an entertaining person" Robin said.

"Hey Brody what can we expect from the Sea of Cyclones?" Kento asked.

"Well the speed those cyclones are moving is 100x's faster than normal and can tear a ship in half if caught between two" Brody said.

"How can we get pass them?" Vegeta asked.

"Well it takes one good kai blast to get the cyclone to move but once it hit it will move back to where it was originally at so some of us will have to use long sustain blast like the Kamehameha just so we can get the ship threw" Brody said.

"Hey guys look what I found!" Luffy yelled coming on deck with a pile of papers.

"What you find Luffy?" Goku asked.

"Wanted posters of all of us!" Luffy said.

"What!" Bulma yelled as all the wanted posters were set down on the table.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy 400,000,000 Beli._

"Yeah it went up!" Luffy yelled.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Former World Martial Arts Champion Goku Son 300,500,000 Beli._

"Ah mine lower than yours!" Goku said making a pout.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Shadow Stalker Kento Son 300,470,000 Beli._

"Man! I was so close to beating you uncle!" Kento said.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, __Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro_

_120,000,000 Beli._

"Hmmm not bad" Zoro said.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Green Martian Piccolo 100,000,000 Beli._

"Martian?" Piccolo said.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Master Assassin Reyoto Hoshi __300,000,000 Beli._

"Hmm I guess that okay" Reyoto said

_Wanted Dead or Alive, __Cat Burglar Nami__16,000,000 Beli._

"No way!" Nami yelled in horror.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Black Cat Bulma Briefs 15,000,000 Beli._

"I want to know who came up with this!" Bulma yelled.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Red Bow Serena Love 17,000,000 Beli._

"Well I guess I should consider it a compliment" Serena said.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, __Cotton Candy Lover (pet) Tony Tony Chopper 50 Beli._

"Only fifty?" Chopper said looking upset like Nami

and Bulma.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Bald Head Krillin 100 Beli. _

"Hey that is not cool!" Krillin yelled.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Skin Deep Naomi Ark, 18,000,000 Beli._

"Skin deep? What the hell makes me skin deep?" Naomi said.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, __Devil Child Nico Robin 80,000,000 Beli._

Robin just smiled as everyone saw Vegeta.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Sky Pirate Captain Vegeta 500,000,000 Beli._

"Well Kakarot it looks like I'm more wanted" Vegeta said with a smirk.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Pink Lilly Akina Hark 90,000,000 Beli._

"Well I like the nickname" Akina said.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, __Humming Brook 33,000,000 Beli._

"Hey this is a poster from when I was alive!" Brook said looking at the ancient wanted poster.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Monkey Tail Saiya Rock __300,250,000 Beli._

"Well now I like that picture" Saiya said.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Three-Eye Tien __Shinhan 10,000,000 Beli._

"Hmmm" Tien said.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Cyborg Franky 44,000,000 Beli._

"Yeah!" Franky yelled.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Scarface Bardock Son __300,450,000 Beli._

"What they couldn't come up with a better nickname?" Bardock said.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Wolf Stirke Yamcha 20,000,000 Beli._

"Yeah! The ladies at the club are going to love this!" Yamcha said.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, __King of Snipers Sogeking (Usopp) 30,000,000 Beli._

"Ah! I was so close to beating Franky!" Usopp said.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Demon Horn Trunks 100,500,000 Beli._

"Damn! How the hell did you guys get bigger bounties?" Trunks asked Reyoto and Zang as they shrugged their shoulders.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Blue Skirt May Parks 16,000,000 Beli,_

"Well I know I should be a lot more!" May said.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Shade-Eyes Roshi 25 Beli._

"What!" Roshi yelled as Zang and Sanji burst into laughter.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Speed Gunner Zang Ross __200,500,000 Beli._

"Well I guess I can live with that" Zang said.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Black Leg Sanji __77,000,000 Beli._

Sanji poster looked nothing like him but a few exact features but he looked ugly as hell as Sanji face looked drained of like as everyone burst into a huge fit of laughter.

"What the hell is this! It looks nothing like me!" Sanji yelled.

"Hey there's one more" Luffy said pulling out one they missed, "hey! It's Brody!"

"What!" Brody yelled.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, the Black Hood __600,000,000 Beri._

"Oh no way! Why am I wanted!" Brody yelled.

"The Black Hood is wanted for the usage of the dark arts and for the attempt assassination on...oh no way!" Kento said.

"Who did I try to assassinate to get a bounty on my head for that much!" Brody yelled.

"For the attempt assassination on Sir Nero Masters" Kento said.

"What! Nero got the government on his side!" Bulma yelled.

"It would appear so but how the hell did these wanted posters end up below deck?" Goku asked.

"Nero must have put them there when he showed up in the mist" Kento said.

"Oh great! That little bastard showing us that were all wanted in our homes now!" Piccolo yelled.

"So we can't go back without pirate hunters always chasing after us?" Nami asked.

"It would seem so" Kento said.

"Nero wants us to go to him" Goku said.

"Or the bastard plans to kill us before we even reach his damn castle" Vegeta said.

"Either way there's no going back" Tien said.

"All we can do now is keep going and hope fate is on our side" Zoro said.

"Hey guys were here!" Luffy yelled as they all looked ahead to see the Sea of Cyclones going for miles and no way around them.

"Okay everyone take your positions and make sure there is no gap for the ship to get caught!" Brody yelled as everyone on deck began running to ends of the ship waiting for their orders.

Brody flew up to the Crow's Nest and looked out to see the Cyclones only guarded a small way so once out they were out and the Sea of Ice would be next.

"Okay you all know what to do! Once you see a cyclone get near the ship hit it with a long kai blast till the ship far enough from it!" Brody yelled.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" Goku charged as the cyclones began to get closer, "ha!" Goku yelled using his long blue kai blast to push as cyclone out of the way.

"Victory Cannon!"

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo and Kento attacks moved a few more as more began to emerge.

"Berserker Wave!"

"Double Buster!" Reyoto and Trunks attacks began joining the others as they could see the ship was almost home free.

"Galick Gun!"

"Violet Beam!" Vegeta and Serena blasts joined the others as they saw more cyclones.

"Come on guys keep it up were almost out!" Bulma yelled.

"Light Field!" Brody said as they saw a gold light coming from the Crow's Nest then a wave of light went through everyone on deck but pushed the cyclones away in a huge circle as the light lasted five minutes before it went away and they were out.

"Hey! Why didn't you use that attack before!" Vegeta yelled.

"Because it doesn't last long and I was waiting for the right moment to use it" Brody said.

"Now the sea of frozen ice is literally what it means take a look" Goku said as they saw they were approaching frozen ice with jagged ice needles sticking out of the ground.

"If our ship was a land ship it could get through easily but since it can't this is where we go on foot" Brody said.

"On foot? How long till we reach Nero castle?" Nami asked.

"From here a few miles before we meet the Feedlings guarding the castle, his army" Brody said.

"Okay anyone who thinks they won't last out there stay on ship!" Vegeta yelled.

"No way! No one stays on while the rest of you go out and fight an entire army!" Chopper said.

"I'm with Chopper! We all fight together!" Krillin yelled.

"Okay now with that settled let's go!" Luffy yelled.


	13. The Army of Super Feedlings

Chapter Eleven: The Army of Super Feedlings

"How long have we been walking? I can't walk anymore" Lufy said.

"It's only been a few miles and suck it up Luffy!" Kento yelled.

"Why do I get the feeling were being watched?" Goku asked.

"We are, Nero controls the shadows and in a land of no sun and endless shadows Nero can watch our every move every second" Brody said.

"Why doesn't he kill us now with that shadow needle attack of his? Were all open at the moment?" Luffy asked.

"Because Nero is a warrior who would rather kill his victim looking them in the eye then kill them with their backs turned" Kento said.

"But he lost two times already there's no telling if he desperate enough to kill us all now" Reyoto said.

"Either that or he's sleeping and doesn't know were here" Luffy said.

"Yeah there could be that" Goku said.

"But for now let's keep moving the Feedling Army should be showing up soon and the last thing we need is an ambush" Brody said.

"Hey Brody how exactly did you get here to this world?" Bulma asked.

"I have the ability to jump universe and stumbled on this world my powers are a lot like Bardock" Brody said.

"Bardock?" Sanji said.

"What powers do I have?" Bardock asked.

"You can control time itself since you ended up going back in time instead of dying like your fellow Saiyans back on Vegeta" Brody said.

"How the hell can he control time?" Vegeta asked.

"Hmm I have several theories on that and it's the same reason why all of us are different from normal people" Brody said.

"What that reason?" Goku asked.

"Destiny just likes to screw with us! You hear me you unknown great force! This isn't funny anymore!" Brody yelled shaking his fist towards the sky.

"Oh he's gone crazy" Brook said.

"No I haven't! Hasn't ever occurred to any of you that somehow were the ones who get to fight monsters and bad guys all the time while the rest of humanity gets to go about their normal lives not knowing what crap we go through!" Brody said.

"Hmmm the boy has a point" Vegeta said.

"Yeah so now I know who to blame! Damn you fate!" Bulma yelled.

"Hey it's not all bad I mean think about it guys fate help us meet, were all friends because of fate so it can't be all bad right?" Kento asked.

"I agree with Kento, fate has been in our favor so far so and it's been nothing but great in my opinion" Reyoto said.

"That good thinking Reyoto" Goku said.

"Hey Bardock can you control time well because I don't ever remember seeing you use it?" Zang asked.

"I didn't even know I could control it" Bardock said.

"I didn't know about my powers either so it will take some time to master them Bardock" Brody said.

"How did you find out about your powers Brody?" Nami asked.

"Well it was by accident but I was training myself to fly when I learned I could light jump instead of flying like all you can" Brody said.

"Light jump?" Goku said.

"Yes it a technique where I can use the speed of light itself to move around, that how I got to Nero castle the first time and didn't have to go through the five traps" Brody said.

"Hey guys there's movement ahead" Zoro said as everyone looked ahead to see shadowy movement over the icy hill.

"Were here" Brody said.

"Okay everyone fight in groups and don't hesitate to call for help when you need it!" Piccolo yelled as everyone got ready to fight as they saw Super Feedlings running towards them in a huge army.

"Those are Super Feedlings!" Luffy yelled.

"Don't let their strength scare you!" Kento yelled as seven large Super Feedling Hirudegarn's emerged above the army.

"Oh shit" Reyoto said.

"Guys this is bad" Chopper said.

"My Light Speed Attack will only take out half the small ones and one big one but that takes too much energy and I need to save it for Nero" Brody said.

"Okay everyone go all out! I knew this might happen and brought enough Senzu Beans to feed an army! So go ahead and us as much as you can! There are plenty of Senzu beans!" Piccolo said.

"Well in that case! I've been waiting for a good time to use this attack!" Brody yelled glowing gold as his entire body glowed gold as he jumped to the sky in a gold ball then headed towards the Feedling Army and landed in the middle.

"Super Cleansing Light!" Brody yelled as giant gold wings emerged from the Feedling army glowing down on everyone.

"Wow!" Luffy yelled.

"It's so pretty" Bulma said.

The wings then flapped once sending gold feathers through all the small Feedlings making them disolve and make two of the large one take them out.

"Okay everyone attack!" Luffy yelled as they all ran to fight off the rest of the Feedlings.

"I'll get Brody!" Kento yelled flying over the army to where the large creator was where Kento saw Brody panting and on his knees trying to keep himself up.

"Man, using attacks like that really take it out of me" Brody panted.

"You did good Brody" Kento said.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled taking out one of the large Feedlings.

"Dragon Fist!" Goku yelled taking out another.

"Victory Cannon!"

"Berserker Wave!"

"Mega Flash!" Kento, Reyoto and Zang attacks took out another one of the giant Feedlings leaving two.

"Violet Beam!"

"Miracle Disk!"

"Black Rose Strike!" Serena, May, and Naomi attacks took another giant Feedling out leaving one.

"Man I really hate these guys!" Sanji yelled kicking one Feedling into a group of them.

"Don't give up Sanji!" Zang yelled firing at other Feedlings.

"There still one big one and a whole lot of small ones!" Usopp yelled smashing his hammer down on a Krillin Feedling.

"Why the hell do these things have to look like us!" Bulma yelled.

"They're just copycats!" Chopper yelled punching another in his human form.

"Copycats or not these Feedlings are going down!" Kento yelled kai blasting two Feedlings.

"How many of these things are left!" Tien yelled.

"Who gives a damn! Just fight!" Yamcha yelled.

"Master Nails!" Franky yelled firing nails at a group of Feedlings.

"We need to finish these clowns off and fast!" Zoro yelled.

"I've had enough of these games Nero playing! Robin! Finish the rest off so we can find that bastard!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes Captain!" Robin said crossing her arms as everyone saw two sets of arms growing out of each Feedling shoulders. "Cien Fleur-Snap!"

A loud crack was heard as both arms on every Feedling snapped their necks then all dissolved at once.

"Oh my god" Kento said.

"She can kill us all in one move!" Usopp yelled.

"Yeah but that just leaves one big old ugly one" Sanji said as they all looked up at the remaining giant Feedling.

"I can handle this, hey guys give me a hand" Kento said.

"Oh I see what you're doing. This should be fun!" Saiya said.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked.

"Oh you'll see" Reyoto said as the seven all stood together.

"Now!" Kento yelled forming a kai ball in front of him as the others feed him power, "Unity Blast!" Kento yelled as the blast went through the Feedling leaving a massive hole as it dissolved.

"Amazing, I would not have believed that seven children could hold that much power together" Robin said.

"Yep it's amazing what Kento and his friends can do" Goku said ruffling Kento hair.

"Hey stop it uncle!" Kento said.

" You know it's going to be sad in the end" Bardock said.

"What do you mean?" Brook asked.

"Back in our world I never got a chance to see Kakarot childhood, here I got to raise him and his brother and even see my first grandson birth, back in our world my son doesn't even know I'm alive let alone knows I watch Kento and his friends, Vegeta never gets to meet Brody so I guess to sum it all up it's going to be sad when we have to leave here" Bardock said.

"Oh man Bardock right, none of us will ever see each other again" Luffy said.

"That's right, you guys will go back to being the Straw Hat Pirates, sum of us will return to our normal lives in our own time and the rest will return to the Grand Planet" Bardock said

"So after the battle it a goodbye?" Nami asked.

"Pretty much, with the threat of the wish that caused this gone everyone that was brought here should return to their original worlds but I won't remember" Brody said.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"All of you will retain your memories because your all the exact age you were taken from your worlds but me I brought myself here after a few years so when I return I'll turn into a baby again and all my memories and abilities I've attained will go away too, I'll have to relearn everything" Brody said.

"Oh man that sucks, training hard all these years just to have it all taken away" Sanji said.

"Well know this Brody I am so proud of you and will do everything in my powers to make sure you get back to this age with everything you've learned" Akina said as everyone looked to Trunks and expected him to say something.

"I couldn't ask for a better son, I am so proud of you Brody and I will make sure you get this strong again and stronger when were back home" Trunks said as tears filled Brody eyes.

"For years I've cried my eyes dry and only dreamed of hearing everyone voices again, I thought I was all out of tears to shed so why have they returned now?" Brody said as more tears spilled down his face.

"Oh the poor kid had such a crappy life" Yamcha said as he saw tears of Franky face.

"Hey it's okay to cry every now and then Brody it doesn't make you weak it shows your still human, right Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"I agree even a true warrior is allowed to cry once or twice" Vegeta said turning his back.

"Let it all out Brody don't keep it bottled up" Trunks said as Brody cried hard and Trunks hugged the boy and let him sob into his chest.

"Oh this is so beautiful!" Nami said with tears of her own.

"Oh yes it is!" Bulma said with her own tears.

"I'll make that bastard pay for taking away your parents Brody and for making you cry! And that's a promise!" Luffy yelled.

"A Promise I'll keep as well!" Kento yelled.

"Count us in!" Goku said as everyone nodded.

"So it's agreed then! You hear me Nero! You'll pay for what you've done!" Luffy yelled.

IIIII  
Nero smiled as he looked out to where the heroes will soon be showing up at.

"By all means heroes I'm ready" he said.

A.N, Review and I will get the other chapters up as soon as I can so bare with me.


	14. The Dreams Still Live

Chapter Twelve: The Dreams Still Live

"Where is that bastard!" Luffy yelled.

"Just ahead but don't go running at it, there's an invisible barrier around it and it can kill a man to one touch" Brody said.

"Wow thanks for the warning" Luffy said.

"No problem" Brody said as Luffy stopped all of the sudden as everyone else did.

"Something wrong Luffy?" Goku asked.

"Hey everyone lets share our dreams one last time, I want to know everyone dreams before we set foot in that castle, my dream is to be King of the Pirates! Now it your turn guys" Luffy said.

"Ah what the hell I'll go for it, my dream is to be the world's greatest swordsman!" Zoro said.

"My dream is to draw a complete map of the world" Nami said.

"My dream is to see the All Blue" Sanji said.

"My dream is to be the world greatest doctor and to make a cure for all the world's diseases!" Chopper said.

"My dream is to find and decipher the Rio Poneglyph" Robin said.

"My dream is to build a ship, become its shipwright, and sail it to the end of the world" Franky said.

"My dream is to become the bravest warrior in the sea I also have another goal to visit Elbaf" Usopp said.

"My dream is to finish a promise I made to my former crew and return to the Laboon" Brook said.

"I never thought about my dream but now that I think about it I still do have a dream, to become the world's strongest!" Goku said.

"Now you an entire galaxy" Kento said.

"Yeah that's true" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"I don't have a dream, I did want to avenge my father and kill Goku but that goal died when he touched my heart and beat me and spared my life so I guess my goal now is to make sure his son Gohan becomes strong like his father" Piccolo said.

"My dream is to meet a nice gal and to settle down and have a family" Krillin said.

"Oh that dream will come true" Zang whispered to Reyoto.

"What?" Krillin said.

"Nothing" Zang said.

"My dream is to find the island of the hot women!" Roshi said.

"Even the perv has a perv dream" Serena said.

"My dream is to see the whole world before I die" Yamcha said.

"My dream is to live and long and healthy life with my best friend" Tien said.

"My dream was to find and meet my prince and so I did!" Bulma said grabbing Vegeta arm.

"Woman get off!" Vegeta yelled.

"My dream was to see every universe and its planets back in my world and so far I'm almost done" Trunks said.

"My dream was to be a world martial arts champion before I meet Trunks and so I did when he let me win and then I got a new goal to see other worlds the same as Trunks" Akina said.

"What about you Vegeta? Do you still have a dream?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot I don't have a dream anymore because that dream was fulfilled when you avenged our people and destroyed Frieza, now I'm contempt with how things have turned out" Vegeta said.

"What about you Bardock?" Nami asked.

"Hmmm never really thought of it I only wanted the best for my sons and grandson here in this world but now I want all my student to get stronger and to be better people when they leave" Bardock said.

"That just leaves us eight" Saiya said looking at the other seven and Brody.

"Yep but you know I really did have a dream or goal at all in the three homes were each of us used to have" Reyoto said.

"Come on Reyoto there must be one goal or dream you always wanted" May said.

"Well it may sound stupid and if any of you dare laugh I will cut you down to pieces do I make myself clear!" Reyoto growled as everyone nodded as Reyoto blushed and mumbled something.

"What?" Goku said.

"Ugh! When I was first brought to the Grand Planet the first of the student I meet was a girl, I thought she was an angel and made a stupid goal to myself that one day I'd marry her and give her everything she wants even a family" Reyoto said as everyone looked to Naomi who was blushing hard and had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Reyoto that is the most romantic thing you've ever said!" Naomi said as Roshi burst out laughing.

"Ah oh ha ha! What a stupid dream Roshi yelled.

"Shut the hell up you old perv!" Piccolo and Zoro yelled hitting Roshi in the head.

"My turn, my dream was to build a sanctuary for weak animals and then set them free when they were all strong and ready" May said.

"My dream believe it or not and if anyone laughs and I mean you Roshi! I will let Reyoto have his way with you with his sword!" Naomi growled as she kissed Reyoto cheek.

"I want to own my own flower shop, I want to ship in flowers from all corners of the universe and share them with the universe who never can see other flower besides their own" Naomi said.

"My dream is to learn my Saiyan heritage I want to know everything from when we first got tails" Zang said.

"A good dream Zang but my dream is meet my prince charming and to be a mother" Serena said looking over at Kento with a blush.

"Kento?" Brody said.

"Hmph my dream believe it or not was to be like Trunks, I want to help run the school when we get back and someday I want my own kids to be students and to become the next line of heroes!" Kento said.

"That leaves you Brody" Luffy said.

"My dream...my only goal was for revenge against Nero but now that I give it some thought I remember looking up to someone back at the school when I was little, I wanted to be just like them...no even better! You and I share a similar dream Kento but mine is a little different! I want the school to be known in all worlds and universes with me taking my father place!" Brody said.

"This is great! We still all have a dream! Well except Vegeat but we still have dreams that we'll keep!" Luffy yelled.

"Yeah!" everyone (except Vegeta and Piccolo) yelled.

"Alright everyone this is it!" Goku said.

"Okay let me lead I can see the shield and I don't want anyone to get killed before we even reach the castle courtyard" Brody said.

"Hey Roshi how about you stay in front" Usopp said.

"Hey! That's not cool!" Roshi yelled.

"Wait!" Piccolo said.

"What?" Goku asked.

"I hear him" Piccolo said.

"What! You hear Nero!" Usopp yelled.

"From the sounds of it he got Pilaf and Buggy out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but from the sounds of it they're really getting an earful" Piccolo said.

IIIIIII

"You incompetent idiots! I give you one simple job! Watch the Silver-Star Dragon Balls and what do I find! A fake piece of rock Buggy obviously chiseled when you two let it get stolen and tried to pull one over on me!" Nero yelled throwing the badly made fake dragon ball to the ground making it turn to making it turn to dirt.

"Were so sorry Nero! Please forgive us!" Pilaf said as they were on the ground bowing and begging for forgiveness.

"Now because of you imbeciles everything I've planed will be for nothing! Now I want to know how the dragon ball got stolen from right under your noses!" Nero yelled.

"It was so fast! This fast moving wind stole it and left before we ever knew what was going on!" Buggy said.

"Oh really? So that brat tricked me! He used those abilities of his to steal from me while he fought me! Very clever I'll give him that but no one pulls one over on me and gets away from it!" Nero yelled punching a hole in the nearest wall as Pilaf and Buggy screamed and clung to each other.

"W-w-what do you plan to do?" Buggy asked.

"I don't have to lift a finger, those fools are coming for me and as expected they should be knocking on the doors soon so all I have to do is wait" Nero said sitting in a large chair and looked out a large window to where the frozen sea.

IIIIII

"The bastard expecting us" Piccolo said.

"Of course he is and he probably knows I stole the dragon ball so he'll be pretty pissed off when we meet" Brody said.

"Oh yeah that reminds me where did you hide it Brody?" Luffy asked.

"Trust me it's safe right here" Brody said pointing at his own head.

"I don't get it" Luffy said.

"It means it safe your moron so drop it!" Nami yelled.

"Hey I sense something" Goku said.

"That would be Nero" Brody said.

"What! His power that strong!" Bulma yelled.

"Yep, here in his Fortress of Shadows he's even stronger than his normal power level" Brody said.

"So what's the plan Brody?" Kento asked.

"Well to be honest I was hoping someone else would have come up with one by now" Brody said.

"What! So you lead us out here to our deaths!" Yamcha yelled.

"He would have come after us one by one if we just coward behind" Piccolo said.

"That true but we need some kind of plan" Zoro said.

"I have one! We kick Nero ass!" Luffy yelled.

"Yes I guess that plan good as any" Goku said.

"Beyond that hill is Nero castle and I can see were approaching the barrier" Brody said.

"Okay so what do you have to do to take down the barrier?" Nami asked.

"Oh not much just this" Brody said stopping.

"Okay you just going to stand there or do something?" Zoro asked.

"Shhhhh! I'm concentrating" Brody said as they saw his right fist glow with an gold aura.

"Light Fist!" Brody yelled punching the barrier as they saw it begin to crack then fall to pieces before them and disappear.

"Impressive" Zang said.

"Thanks! Now to Nero castle!" Brody said.

"Wait! Guys you see this?" Luffy asked holding up his left arm to show an X tattoo.

"Yeah?" Goku said.

"A while back everyone who joined the Straw Hat Pirates got these as a symbol of our friendship, I want everyone to have one so no matter how far we go or if we'll never see each other again, I want this to not only to be the symbol of our friendship but also the bond we all share that even fate can't destroy!" Luffy said.

"Oh what the hell I'll agree to it!" Kento said.

"Anyone got permanent ink and a needle?" Luffy asked.

"I can do that!" Franky said as one of his fingers lifted up to a needle.

"You have a tattoo needle attachment?" Bulma said.

"Yep! I even have a fridge! Speaking of which who thirsty?" Franky asked opening his stomach up to show he did have a fridge built in his stomach that had several sodas.

"Wow" Kento said taking a soda.

Thirty minutes later all the pirates, warriors and allies had X tattoos on their left arms as they could see the black castle ahead in the distances.

"This is it guys!" Luffy said.

"Yep! Now that we all have our new tattoos I think we're more than ready to take Nero!" Kento said.

"I agree! With our new symbols of friendship still stinging on our arms I thinks were more than ready to kick his ass!" Goku said.

"This is so stupid" Vegeta said pulling his sleeve down over his arm.

"Oh come on tuff guy, it's your first tattoo at least it's not something cute right? I could have always asked Franky to give you a pretty flower" Bulma said.

"Go to hell" Vegeta said.

"I love you too Vege!" Bulma said.

"Okay Nero you better be ready because were coming for you, you bastard!" Luffy yelled.

IIIIII

"Then by all means let the games begin" Nero said smiling evilly.


	15. Nero Fortress of Darkness

A.N. I Love the Reviews Guest and to answer your question about Yamcha dream I had no idea what he originally wanted back in the Dragon Ball series and the research was taking too damn long so I just winged it and guessed and who the hell would want to marry him now? Have you seen the end of GT he's way to damn old now, him and Tien waited too long and way too late to settle down now.

Chapter Thirteen: Nero Fortress of Darkness

Upon entering the gates of the castle they saw dead bodies of every fallen warrior that set foot there scattered over the courtyard.

"This is so sad to see" Chopper said.

"Who would be stupid enough to even come to place like this?" Yamcha said.

"Nero is a tyrant so these must have been men trying to put an end to Nero evil" Kento said.

"There's so many of them" Tien said.

"Kento how long can you and the others stay in Unity Form?" Brody asked.

"Uh well I guess we stay together as long as there is enough energy in all of us" Kento said.

"I suggest you transform now, Nero not going to give you the chance inside so I suggest you all use the Unity Form now" Brody said.

"Unity Form? Oh this is going to be so cool!" Luffy said.

"Okay Kento you know what to do" Saiya said.

"Yeah I know" Kento said as he stood in the center as the seven all began to glow gold.

"We all become one once more my friends now let's give Nero a lesson he is long overdue!" Saiya yelled.

"All one body!" May said.

"All one mind!" Serena said.

"All one soul!" Naomi said.

"All of our strengths!" Reyoto said.

"All of our knowledge!" Zang said.

"All of our skills!" Saiya said.

"We give them to you to fight and win!" the all yelled as they all turned into gold kai balls and spun around Kento then hit him as a gold light hit the sky.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Luffy yelled.

"Amazing! Their power goes beyond anything I've felt!" Piccolo said.

The light then went away as Super Saiyan 4 Kento emerged looking too much like Super Saiyan 4 Goku but with a different hairstyle.

"Oh wow he's gorgeous!" Nami said.

"Nami! How could you say that!" Sanji yelled.

"Well, let us elaborate" Bulma said.

"He's got this big muscles" Nami said.

"He got that hot red fur" Bulma said.

"Oh and that tail! I just want to go and touch it!" Nami said.

"No!" Sanji yelled.

"Oh shut the hell up! You never had a chance with any of the women and you are a sorry excuse of a man so just save yourself the heartache and shut it" Vegeta said.

"What did you say!" Sanji yelled.

"Hey! Save it for Nero you idiots!" Kento growled.

"Oh and his voice! So dangerous! He's so hot! It's such a shame that he's not older!" Nami said.

"Wait till you see Goku and Vegeta forms and their fusion form" Akina said.

"Oh Nami you should see them!" Bulma said.

"Remind me why we brought the women Brody?" Vegeta asked.

"My reasons will make sense in the end so for now let's go" Brody said as they approached the large doors.

"Hey what exactly happened to Reyoto and the others? Are they asleep or something because I'm curious about that" Usopp said.

"No, right now they can see and hear everything I do but can't be heard by anyone but me, and what makes this form a bit difficult is that any damage I take they will as well so I must be extra careful when I fight" Kento said.

"Okay! Can I open the doors?" Luffy asked.

"Go ahead" Goku said.

"Alright! Gum-Gum-"

"Oh shit! Move!" Kento yelled as they all moved away from the doors.

"Pistol!" Luffy yelled sending both door into the castle and making them crash into the stairs.

"Luffy you idiot! We could have wanted to element of surprise!" Zoro yelled hitting Luffy head.

"Oops, I forgot" Luffy said.

"It doesn't matter now, Nero been expecting us" Brody said as they all began entering the main entrance hall to see nothing but darkness and saw no lights.

"A simple knock would have sufficed but you ruffians just want to make destruction wherever you go don't you?" Pilaf said as they saw him standing on a second floor above them looking down at them.

"Well they are fools Pilaf that much was expected" Buggy said as they saw him on the other side of the room above them smiling down at them.

"Alright you two villain rejects where's Nero!" Luffy yelled.

"Lord Nero will be down shortly but for now we will give you company" Pilaf said.

"Can I blast them?" Vegeta asked.

"Go ahead they're annoying" Luffy said.

"What! You can't do that!" Pilaf yelled as Vegeta sent a kai blast at him and Pilaf got out of the way in time to see a massive hole where he was once standing.

"Are you crazy! You could have killed me!" Pilaf yelled.

"That was the point" Vegeta said.

"I'll take care of him!" Buggy said holding out his knives.

"I don't think so" Robin said as her arms grew out of Buggy back and grabbed everyone one of him limbs and kept him from using his Devil Fruit powers and held him to the wall.

"No fair!" Buggy yelled.

"The Power of the Devil Fruit is quite fascinating there are so many, sixty to be exact and each give the consumer strange and very powerful abilities but comes at a cost, you can't be near large bodies of water without drowning, and when near Seastones the user is rendered weak, people in this world are convinced I have a Devil Fruit abilities like a few individuals in this room but my powers do not come from your silly fruits and I am immune to your abilities" Nero said walking down the stairs and stopping at the door that was now sticking out of it.

"We'll see about that! Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled as his arm stretched out across the from and his fist his Nero in the face but didn't send him flying like most and Nero just smirked as a Shadow Needle stabbed threw Luffy arm as Luffy cried out in pain as the needle went back into the ground and Luffy pulled his arm back.

"I said I was immune to you powers did I not?" Nero said.

"We'll see about that! Dos Fleur!" Robin said as two arms grew out of Nero shoulders "Snap!" Robin yelled but the arms were both wrapped around by two shadow tentacles.

"He stopped Robin attack!" Nami said.

"Impossible!" Robin said.

"I am a little curious Mrs. Robin since I have these spare arms immobilized so you can't pull them back answer me this, can you feel pain inflected on the arms? I wish to find out" Nero said smiling evilly as two Shadow Needle came out of the ground and stabbed threw the two palms of the spare arms as Robin eyes widen as she cried out in pain.

"Robin!" Bulma yelled.

"So you can fell pain? I see no blood coming from your hands so the pain must be excruciating when I do this" Nero said as the needles twisted and Robin cried out louder.

"Leave her alone! Master Nail!" Franky yelled spitting nails towards Nero as the Shadow Tentacles released Robin spare arms and they disappeared as Nero held out his hand and the nails stopped midair as he made his palm into a fist as the nails crushed together into a metal ball and hit the ground.

"So Cyborg is that the best you got or all your good for is spitting nails?" Nero said.

"What did you say!" Franky yelled.

"Control yourself Franky! He wants us all to attack him individually!" Bardock growled holding his friend back.

"Hmmm smart man I guess I better make this quick" Nero said.

"Make what quick!" Kento growled.

"Making sure all the pawns stay that way" Nero said as shadow tentacles came from the walls and began grabbing some of the party and pulling them to the wall then pinning them to it leaving Kento and Brody alone in the center.

"You bastard!" Luffy growled.

"Oh calm yourselves I need the seven so I'll deal with you last but for now I want that dragon ball you stole" Nero said as Shadow Tentacles wrapped around Kento holding him in placing and leaving Brody alone to fight.

"You want it? Well you'll have to beat its whereabouts out of me!" Brody yelled.

"Hmph I knew you'd say that" Nero said.

"Light Speed Strike!" Brody yelled glowing as the light charged at Nero and he got a very hard punch to the face shaking the castle as they saw Nero just glare eyes at Brody.

"Was that your best?" Nero said grabbing Brody neck and held him off the ground.

"Leave him alone you son of a bitch!" Kento yelled.

"Put him down!" Trunks yelled as the heroes tried to break free from the shadow tentacles.

"Sorry but I have more than one way of obtaining what I want" Nero said as his free arm turned into a Shadow Needle.

"No don't hurt him!" Akina yelled.

"One last chance, tell me where the dragon ball is and I will spare you and your friends" Nero said.

"Liar! If I told you you'll kill me and them anyway! I'll never tell you where it is! I'd rather die taking that information to my grave then let you have it!" Brody yelled.

"Hmmm so true" Nero said as he stabbed the Shadow Needle right through Brody body and out his back as everyone in the room eyes widen in horror as Brody coughed blood.

"Useless inbreed" Nero said throwing Nero off his Shadow Needle and across the room where he hit the wall then landed on the ground.

"You bastard! Gum-Gum Head-butt!" Luffy yelled as Nero looked over then got his face hit with Luffy head as he saw Luffy head stretch back to his trapped body.

"Nice try Straw Hat" Nero said picking up the hat, "this is your most prized possession correct? It has no real value and was given to you by some loser pirate who could be dead for all you know"

"Shut the hell up!" Luffy yelled.

"Hmmm what was that red hair pirate name again? Oh that's right it was Shanks, the man who saved you from drowning and lost his arm in the process, what would happen if this hat was destroyed beyond repair let to ash?" Nero said.

"Don't you dare you son of a bitch!" Luffy yelled.

"What a worthless treasure just like that body over there" Nero said throwing the hat as it landed in front of Brody as they saw a gold light coming from Kento and saw the tentacles that were holding him still were getting dissolved.

"You bastard! He is not worthless and neither is Luffy treasure! You will pay for everything! You'll pay for taking my brother!" Kento yelled breaking from the Shadow Tentacles and charging at Nero and tackled him threw the wall into another part of the castle.

IIIII  
"We have to help Brody! There's still time!" Chopper yelled trying to break free as the others were.

"Damn shadow things!" Yamcha yelled.

"Ahhhh!" Goku yeled powering to Super Saiyan 4 and breaking free.

"Now that's more like is! Ahhh!" Vegeta yelled powering to level 4 and breaking free as Goku ran over to Brody.

"Don't touch him! Not until I get there!" Chopper yelled as Vegeta blasted the tentacles off him and Chopper rushed over to Brody as Vegeta began freeing the others as Trunks powered to Super Saiyan 3 and began helping him.

"Oh no! He's barely alive! Goku help me stop the bleeding! Keep pressure here!" Chopper instructed as he dug through his bag.

"It's not stopping Chopper!" Goku yelled as the blood began covering his hand and fur cover it.

"That bastard! He'll pay for this!" Trunks yelled.

"Kento not strong enough to handle Nero on his own this time we need a plan or something!" Piccolo yelled.

"I do" Brody said.

"What?" Vegeta said.

"Find the other dragon balls and bring them here we can use the dragon to give Kento the unlimited universal power from here and give it to him alone to stop Nero" Brody said.

"My god he's right! If we find them and use the dragon no one will have to use their soul!" Usopp said.

"Hurry I'm the only one who can purify them besides the seven" Brody said.

"You heard him! Everyone split up and search this castle top to bottom and find those dragon balls!" Vegeta yelled.

"We know where they are" Buggy said as they looked over to see Pilaf and Buggy.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Krillin asked.

"We hate Nero as much as you do! Were sick of fearing for our lives every damn day!" Pilaf yelled.

"We'll have to trust them! Zoro, Piccolo, Trunks! Go with them and get the dragon balls!" Goku yelled.

"Right!" the three yelled following Pilaf and Buggy up the stairs.

"Usopp Krillin help Chopper! Bulma Nami stay here and help as well!" Goku said.

"What about us?" Yamcha asked.

"Yamcha, Brook, Franky search this castle! There must be something Nero must be hidding in here we can use!:" Goku said.

"Right!" they yelled as they ran out of the room.

"Sanji Roshi take Robin and Akina and find anything outside we can use!" Goku yelled as they left.

"Vegeta come with me!" Goku growled.

"With pleasure!" Vegeta growled.

"Hold on! I want to help too! That bastard hurt my friends and I want him to pay!" Luffy yelled.

"I'm with Luffy there is no way I'm staying behind while all this is happening!" Bardock growled.

"Okay then let's go!" Goku said as they went into the hole Kento and Nero made.

"Nami give me that syringe!" Chopper said as Nami did as told and Chopper gave Brody a shot.

"Can you save him?" Bulma asked.

"He needs a hospital, the others need to hurry and fast!" Chopper said.

IIII  
Kento was sent flying outside into the frozen sea as he skidding across the ice and used his hands to jump to his feet as Nero floated down with his arms crossed.

"Not as tough as you were before were you brat?" Nero said.

"Screw you! I did it once and I sure as hell will do it again!" Kento yelled.

"Hmph annoying brat" Nero said.

"Gum-Gum!"

"Hmmm?" Nero said looking over to see Luffy and to see he had his arm stretched out back really far to a red fur and haired Gogeta.

"Super Saiyan 4 Cannon Ball!" Luffy and Gogeta yelled as the red Saiyan ball came at Nero and hit him sending him flying back and skidding across the ice as he stopped to glare at Gogeta who landed next to Kento.

"What are you doing here?" Kento asked.

"We came to help! Nero too much for you to handle alone this time and I sure as hell won't allow this bastard to get away for what he did to Brody!" Gogeta growled.

"Yeah were going to kick his ass and make him pay!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy he's too strong for you to fight" Kento said.

"I don't give a damn! I am the captain of this crew and I refuse to stand by and let a crewmate fight alone against a jackass like this!" Luffy yelled.

"If you morons are done talking I'd like to get back to extracting my revenge" Nero said.

"Not while I'm around! Kento!" Luffy yelled grabbing Kento arm.

"Gum-Gum Super Saiyan 4 Disk!" Luffy and Kento yelled launching Kento moving in a fast disk as Nero quickly dodge and had a few strands of hair cut off as Kento disk came back around as Nero flicked his writs and a massive Shadow Fist came from the ground and punched Kento in the gut and sent him flying and hitting the ground hard.

"Kento!" Luffy yelled.

" Like me new attack? The Shadow Fist works a lot like a needle but with much more force and does just as much damage" Nero said as two Shadow Fists punched Gogeta and Luffy in their stomachs making them cough blood.

IIIIII

"There they are!" Pilaf yelled pointing to a room where the other stone dragon balls were.

"Quick grab them and let's head back!" Piccolo said.

"Right Brody doesn't have much time!" Zoro said as they grabbed the dragon balls.

"Wait I'm not sure if this is important but Nero been carrying around this black stone, I'm not sure if it's important but Nero always keeps it on him and left it on his throne" Pilaf said.

"Trunks go with them and check out the stone and brign it back, maybe Brody might know what it is" Piccolo said.

"Right!" Trunks said following Pilaf and Buggy and Piccolo and Zoro rushed back to the castle entrance.

"It's there!" Buggy said as Trunks saw a small black stone sitting on the throne as he walked over and picked it up.

"If Nero keeps this with him then this must be of importance to him!" Trunks growled as he ran back to the entrance.

"Okay Brody we have the six but where is the seventh?" Piccolo asked setting the dragon balls on the ground with Zoro.

"Right here" Brody said as his hand phased into his head as he pulled out the seventh dragon ball.

"Now what do you want us to do?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing just move" Brody said holding his hand over the dragon balls as they began to glow and turn into gold balls with silver stars.

"Wow!" Nami said.

"We only get one wish, summon the dragon and wish for Kento and Kento alone to gain the unity ability of Luffy universe" Brody said.

"Right now?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, while Nero distracted" Brody said.

"Bulma Nami make the wish, once the dragon shows up Nero will be hell-bent on stopping us from wishing anything so we need to be out there to make sure he doesn't get near here" Piccolo said.

"Give us five minute before you summon the dragon!" Zoro said as him and Piccolo ran out of the room.

"Dad?" Brody said as he felt tears hit his face as he saw his father shedding tears.

"I promise you when everything back to normal I will give you the best damn childhood any kid can have! Just you wait Brody! That a promise your mother and I will make you!" Trunks said kissing his son forehead and running out to join Zoro and Piccolo.

"Dad wait!" Brody yelled.

"No! Don't push it Brody! You need to save your energy!" Chopper said.

"Nami we should do it now!" Bulma said.

"Right!" Nami said.

IIIIII

"Ahhh!" Kento yelled as he hit the ground all bruised and bleeding.

"Ugh!" Gogeta grunted hitting the ground a little ways away.

"Uhhh!" Luffy yelled hitting the ground next to Kento.

"Is this the best the three best warriors in their universe has to offer?" Nero said floating down.

"Kento can I ask you something?" Luffy grunted.

"Sure go ahead" Kento said trying to get back up on shaky legs.

"Did you see how hard that bastard hit me! I mean I've been hit in the head lots of times but his really hurts!" Luffy yelled.

"No Luffy I guess I didn't since he was beating on me and Gogeta as well!" Kento yelled.

"I was so hoping to use my Shadow Level 4 on you or even my demon form but this is just a waste of my time, how long does this unity form of your lasts?" Nero asked.

"As long as it need to defeat you!" Kento yelled.

"Well in that case I guess I will have to force you seven apart then allow me to demonstrate how on Gogeta here, he is two individuals so all I need ar two of these" Nero said as two shadow needles formed out of his back and both stabbed into Gogeat as he cried out in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Kento yelled.

"Just watch what I will do to you!" Nero said as the tentacles began pulling apart then Gogeta was split back into Goku and Vegeta as they had shadow tentacles stabbed in them as them were thrown into two different directions.

"Goku! Vegeta!" Luffy yelled.

"No I'll need seven for you" Nero said walking towards them as five more shadow tentacles grew out of his back and Luffy stood in front of Kento.

"You want him! You'll have to go through me you bastard!" Luffy yelled.

"Fine I will" Nero said as a shadow needle stabbed threw Luffy and was pointed as Kento neck, "go join the other garbage!" Nero said as Luffy was thrown aside.

"Luffy!" Kento yelled as two shadow needles were stab threw his hands and pinned him to the ground as he cried out in pain.

"Now to put an end to this" Nero said as the seven shadow needles on his back were pointed at Kento.

IIIIII

"Arise Dragon! Please come and help us please!" Bulma yelled as thunder was heard and the sky became filled with black clouds as the roof of the castle was blown off when the dragon balls shot up a beam of light as from the black clouds a black dragon with red eyes and horns emerged roaring.

"Why have you summon me?" the dragon asked.

"Please help us! Grant Kento and Kento alone the ability to use the universal attack whenever he needs from Luffy and the others universe!" Bulma yelled.

"And please hurry! There are lives on the line!" Nami yelled.

"What you ask for you a very powerful wish, is this what you seek?" the dragon asked.

"Yes grant it!" Nami yelled.

"So be it" the dragon said as his eyes glowed.

IIIIII  
"What is this!" Nero yelled seeing the sky and turning around to see the dragon above his castle, "no!" Nero yelled removing the Shadow Needles from Kento hands as he was about to fly to the castle but Piccolo Zoro and Trunks blocked his path.

"Sorry we can't let you pass!" Zoro yelled drawing all three of his swords.

"If you want to get to that castle you will have to beat all of us!" Piccolo yelled drawing his sword as Trunks powered to Super Saiyan 3 and held his sword.

"Get out of my way!" Nero yelled powering to Shadow Level as his eyes glowed red and his hair glowed black with white outlines.

"Never! You hurt my son and now I'll kill you!" Trunks yelled.

"I've had enough of these damn games!" Nero yelled power to Shadow Level 4 and looked like a black furred Super Saiyan 4 warrior but very evil with the red eyes, "Shadow Strike!" Nero yelled hitting them with a kai ball before they had a chance to move or get out of the way as it caused an explosion.

"No!" Kento yelled.


	16. Desperate Options

Chapter Fourteen: Desperate Options

"Did you see that?" Franky asked as they watched the fight.

"Yep that bastard killed them! Trunks, Zoro, Piccolo! He didn't even give them a chance to defend themselves!" Yamcha yelled.

"Wasn't Bardock with them originally?" Robin asked.

"Yes he was! Where is he?" Akina asked.

"There he is!" Usopp yelled as they saw Bardock flying from the direction they left the ship.

"What in that direction?" Krillin asked.

"The Senzu Bean stash! We used the rest during the Feedling army so he must have went back to get them!" Usopp said.

"Oh thank goodness he can save Brody" Robin said.

"But what about Trunks and the others?" Krillin asked as they saw Nero emerge from the smoke toward the castle.

"We can't let him pass!" Franky yelled moving out of their hiding spot to stop Nero.

"Oh the hell with it! Let's go!" Tien yelled as him Sanji and Yamcha went to join Franky.

IIIII

"Hey Bulma look what Trunks dropped" Nami said holding up the black stone.

"Why was he carrying this?" Bulma asked taking it.

"Smash it!" Brody growled.

"What?" Nami asked.

"Smash it! That's a life line! Nero using that to keep himself alive in case we beat him!" Brody growled.

"To hell with that!" Bulma yelled throwing the stone to the ground as hard as she can and made it shatter as Bulma and Nami began crushing the pieces.

"Nami Bulma! He could have more in the castle!" Chopper siad.

"He's right! Hey Buggy Pilaf! If you find any more of these stones smash the hell out of them got it!" Nami yelled.

"She ma'am!" Buggy and Pilaf said running off to find any more stones.

IIIII  
"Why do you pawns insist on getting in my way?" Nero asked as he saw Franky, Sanji, Yamcha and Tien now blocking his path.

"We won't let you pass! Not until we avenge our friends!" Franky yelled.

"Move aside!" Nero yelled as Shadow Fists hit them in the guts then grabbed their necks and threw them aside as Robin multiple arms came from the ground and grabbed his legs and other held his arms and gripped his neck.

"Hold him good Robin! Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled throwing the disk at Nero as Nero made all the arms break off him as Robin cried out and flew back as he smacked the disk into the air.

"Be gone" Nero said as an explosion hit Krillin, Usopp Brook and Robin as he made his way to the castle but got kicked in the face and sent flying back as he glared up to see a growling Kento.

"I won't let you pass!" Kento yelled.

IIIIII

"Chopper! Give him this!" Bardock yelled flying in and giving him a Senzu Bean.

"A Senzu Bean! Good thinking Bardock!" Chopper said feeding it to Brody.

"Has the wish been made?" Bardock asked.

"Yes but it's taking some time and Nero coming!" Nami said.

"Chopper stay here with Brody and make sure that wish get granted, Nami Bulma take these beans and get them to everyone who hurt!" Bardock said handing the bag of beans to Nami.

"What will you do?" Bulma asked.

"I'm about to even the playing field!" Bardock growled running outside.

IIIII  
Kento was held off the ground with one hand over his neck chocking him while he was repeatedly punched in the stomach as his grunts and cries are heard by all his fallen friends who lay on the ground unable to move or help.

"I want you to see something you sorry excuse of a hero!" Nero growled as they floated in the air as Nero dropped Kento then gripped his head and turned him away from him, "look at them! Look at all your fallen friends who recklessly tried to get in the way!" Nero growled as Kento saw they were all on the ground looking dead.

"Now you will soon join them!" Nero said.

"Time Freeze" Bardock said from an unknown direction.

"What?" Nero said as he was hit by multiple attacks and sent flying to the ground then hit with a large kai blast before anyone could blink an eye.

"Grandpa?" Kento said as Bardock emerged out of nowhere next to him.

"I finally learned this time control thing and about to give that bastard a run for his money!" Bardock yelled.

"Grandpa he's too strong!" Kento said.

"Don't worry kid I got this" Bardock said ruffling his hair, "Time Freeze" he said as Kento saw he was gone and Nero was hit by more attacks.

IIIII

"Quick Nami!" Bulma said as they ran over to where, Brook, Robin, Krillin and Usopp all lay and began to give them beans.

"Where's Akian?" Nami asked.

"Down there" Robin said as they saw her dragging Trunks over to where she had dragged Piccolo and the others away from the battlefield.

IIIII  
"What the hell is this!" Nero growled as he was hit by another invisible attack and sent hitting the ground again.

In reality there was nothing invisible, Bardock was taking full advantage of freezing time and hitting Nero with every attack he has to buy time.

IIIII

"Come on dragon! How much longer!" Chopper yelled.

"A power like this takes time and more time is needed" the dragon said.

"Ugh! I can't stand here and let all my friends get hurt out there!" Chopper yelled looking down at the sleeping Brody, "but I can't leave my patient alone, oh please guys just wait a little longer!"

IIIIII

Nero could soon see Bardock after image after every attack and knew the Saiyan energy was running out and he himself was slowing down after every attack he dealt on Nero.

Nero soon saw an opening and swung his fist and hit Bardock in the gut as he sent Bardock flying and crashing into the side of the castle.

"Bardock!" Kento yelled.

"Now that the time freak is gone time to take care of that little problem!" Nero said heading towards the castle as Kento kicked Nero in the face and made him fly back away from the castle.

"You are not going anywhere! We're not done fighting!" Kento yelled.

"I'm and sick of this never dying presentences all you insects have!" Nero growled.

"Then get damn used to it!" Kento yelled charging at Nero.

IIIIII

"Bardock! Bardock!" Chopper yelled running through the castle rubble to where the elder Saiyan was lying pressed up against a hole he made in the wall that stopped him.

"Don't die Bardock! Please don't die!" Chopper yelled as Bardock groaned.

"Your alive! Good! Here eat this!" Chopper said putting a Senzu Bean in Bardock mouth and helped the man chew and swallow as Bardock injuries vanished as he groaned.

"Chopper? Ugh that bastard got me hard" Bardock said.

"Bardock we need more time! The dragon not done yet and Nami and Bulma haven't returned yet" Chopper said.

"More time got it!" Bardock groaned as he got back up again.

IIIII

"Kakarot get up!" Vegeta yelled as Goku got up off the ground and looked over to see Luffy.

"Luffy!" Goku yelled running over to his friend and checking him to see if he was alive.

"Ugh, Goku? Am I dead?" Luffy asked.

"No you're not but we'll all be if we don't do something!" Vegeta yelled.

"The dragon still here but not doing nothing so that means he still granting the wish! Vegeta Luffy we need to buy time!" Goku said.

"Oh man look at Kento" Luffy said as they watch Nero beat on Kento and not even give Kento a chance to block.

"That's it! Vegeta lets go Super Saiyan 4 and fuse again! But this time that bastard won't get us with the same trick twice!" Goku yelled powering to level 4.

"Right!" Vegeta yelled joining him.

"I'll help to!" Luffy yelled.

IIIII  
"Ahhhh!" Kento cried as he hit the ground and trembled on the ground.

"How sad, I can't belive it was you who beat me before" Nero said.

'Kento get up!' Serena yelled.

'Come on Kento don't let him win!' Zang yelled.

"What will you do Kento?" Nero asked.

"I will still fight!" Kento growled.

"What fuels your determination?" Nero asked.

"My will! My will to live powers me! The will to protect my friends powers me! The will to defeat you definitely powers me!" Kento yelled.

"Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta yelled hitting Nero with the blast.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled sending Nero hitting the ground.

"Kento you alright?" Gogeta asked.

"Yeah" Kento said.

"Guys he's getting back up!" Luffy yelled as they saw Nero rise from the ground and growl.

"Luffy combination attack!" Gogeta yelled as Luffy stretched his arm up to him as he took it.

"Gum-Gum Super Saiyan 4 Wrecking Ball!" Gogeta and Luffy yelled as Luffy brought down the Gogeta ball down on Nero sending him into the ground.

IIIIII

"Come on! Come on!" Chopper said pacing back and forth but stopped when he smelt something he didn't like and looked over to see Feedling entering the castle.

"No way! I refuse to let you ruin everything!" Chopper yelled pulling out his yellow Rumble Ball, "Rumble Ball!" Chopper yelled biting it as he turned into one of his seven fighting forms.

"I will stop you at all cost! I don't care how many there are of you! I will not let you stop the dragon or get anywhere near Brody!" Chopper yelled charging at the Feedlings.

IIIIII

"Is everyone okay?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah thank goodness you and Nami were here with those Senzu Beans" Usopp said.

"We need a new plan that bastard not holding back anything" Piccolo said.

"Gogeta and Luffy and doing good with keeping him busy but we need more time Nero tiring them out so he can finish them off" Zoro said.

"We need to do something!" Franky said.

"Here a suggestion we stop them!" Robin said as they saw Feedling running in threw the gates and enter the castle and running towards them.

"Oh no! Chopper alone in there with Brody!" Nami said.

"I'll go help the little guy! Come on Tien!" Yamcha yelled as they ran to help Chopper.

"Okay everyone we need to keep these guys from getting near the dragon!" Krillin said.

"Let's go then!" Nami yelled drawing her battle staff as Bulma pulled out two guns.

IIIIII

Gogeta and Luffy panted after another attack as they waited for the smoke to clear but from the smoke Shadow Needles came at them as they quickly dodged but Nero appeared behind Gogeta and punched him in the gut and sent him hitting the ground.

"Dammit!" Gogeta grunted.

"I am getting sick of you getting in my way! How many hits will it take for you to just stay down!" Nero growled.

"Hit me as many times as you want! I won't give up! We will beat you and set everything right! The way it should be!" Gogeta yelled.

"Now that just a stupid dream" Nero said turning is arm into a Shadow Needle.

"Time Lash!" Bardock yelled as Nero turned and got hit with a blade of winds and sent flying down the ice.

"Dad!" Gogeta said.

"We need to buy more time son the dragon is far from finished and a Feedling Army is trying to get into the castle!" Bardock growled.

"What should we do?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy make sure Kento stay's out of the fight he need his energy when the dragon done and try yo get him a Senzu" Bardock said.

"On it!" Luffy said.

"What do you want us to do father?" Gogeta asked.

"We will buy time son even if we die in the process to protect Kento!" Bardock growled.

"That something I'm willing to die for!" Gogeta growled as they saw Nero walking towards them with a dark smirk.

IIIIIII

"Stay back you monsters!" Chopper yelled dissolving another Feedling as he tried to fight off more of the Super Feedlings on his own.

"Sprit Ball Strike!" Yamcha yelled as his kai attack went through all the Feedlings he made the kai ball go through as Tien helped fight the Feedlings.

"Tien Yamcha we must protect Brody and the dragon!" Chopper yelled punching another Feedling.

"We know! Nero sent another army on us!" Yamcha yelled kicking a Bulma Feedling.

"Are the others okay?" Chopper asked punching a Krillin Feedling.

"They are for now Chopper but we need to keep fighting!" Tien yelled.

"Right!" Chopper yelled.

IIIIII

"Abominations! Just stay dead!" Sanji yelled kicking a group of Feedling outside.

"We need to do something! More and more just keep showing up!" Nami yelled.

"We need to keep fighting!" Franky yelled.

"All of us need to stay focus on the goal and make sure that goal is finished!" Usopp yelled.

"What we need is a relief!" Zoro yelled.

"A miracle is more like it!" Piccolo yelled.

"Dragon! Please hurry the hell up!" Krllin yelled.

IIIIII

"Now which of you two wish to die first? The fusion man-ape? Or the scarred Saiyan Warrior?" Nero asked.

"Remember son! We need to buy time at all cost!" Bardock said.

"Right!" Gogets said.

"Come on Kento you need to rest! Let them handle this for now while I find you a Senzu" Luffy said.

"Okay Luffy" Kento said as Luffy took off and cut a lien threw an army of Feedlings towards a group of their friends as Kento watched the standoff of his uncle and grandfather against Nero.

"Let's end this!" Gogeta yelled.

"I couldn't agree more" Nero said smiling evilly.


	17. Nero Demon Ape Form

A.N. I am so sorry it took me this long to update! I took a nap then my damn alarm didn't go off and I got up at eight! Eight! I missed firkin lunch and dinner! But I got this Chapter done as soon as I could and hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Fifteen: Nero Demon Ape From

"Time Slicer!" Bardock yelled using his arms and creating fast moving blades to other and hitting Nero with every swing but doing no additional damage.

"Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta yelled blasting Nero with the fusion attack and causing an explosion.

"Did that attack work? He stopped?" Bardock asked.

"I don't know" Gogeta said.

"Fools" Nero said as Gogeta and Bardock saw the black smoke big to grow "your weak ass attacks has no effect on me nor does your futile attempts to stop me" the cloud began to tower over them and form what they fear "I grow bored and angry with this nonsense and since I have given you enough chance to stop me I think it's time I end this game!" Nero yelled as a huge black furred fist came at them through the smoke and Gogeta and Bardock dodged and saw Nero Demon Great Ape form emerge.

"Aside from having some of the same features as a normal Great Ape the demon has horns coming out of his head, back, shoulders and arms with blood red eyes and an evil presences even human would be able to sense as the Ape roared.

IIIII  
"What the hell was that?" Yamcha asked kicking another Feedling.

"It's Nero! But his scent changed he smells almost like a monkey" Chopper said still fending off the Feedlings.

"Oh shit" Tien said.

"What?" Chopper asked.

"Oh this isn't good!" Yamcha said.

"What!" Chopper yelled.

"Anyone with Saiyan tails have this little problem when it comes to full moons" Tien said punching a Feedling.

"What?" Chopper asked.

"They turn into huge ass gorillas man! They can destroy cities in seconds in that form even the whole planet!" Yamcha yelled.

"A whole planet! But why hasn't Brody changed he still has his tail and Goku and the others scents are still the same" Chopper said.

"I bet that bastard found a way to turn into an ape whenever he wants! Dragon please hurry!" Tien yelled.

IIIIIII

"So that's a Great Ape" Robin said watching the ape looked down at Gogeta and Bardock as she and the other continued to fight off the Feedlings.

"Yep but Nero is a lot different, this is a Demon Great Ape and is way stronger than a normal Great Ape" Trunks said.

"Oh my! That is terrifying to see!" Brook said.

"When the hell will that dragon finish! That thing going to kill them before they can even put up a fight!" Zoro yelled.

"Ugh! We need to do something!" Akina yelled.

"We can't, not with these damn Feedling showing up!" Nami yelled.

IIIIIII

"Whoa! He's huge!" Luffy yelled running back to Kento.

"Yeah no kidding! We need to do something Luffy! Nero holds enough power to blast them away completely before we can blink!" Kento said.

"Really!" Luffy said.

"Yeah! Dammit! I wish that dragon up there would hurry the hell up!" Kento said.

"What could he be doing that is taking this long?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know but he better hurry up with it!" Kento growled.

IIIIII

"Now let's end this game" Nero said in a loud voice that everyone in the whole area could hear.

"Bring it!" Gogeta yelled.

"Shadow Strike!" Nero yelled making a hug blast in his mouth and shot it at Gogeta and Bardock as they flew out of it direction as the ball caused an explosion and shook the area.

"Ah ha ah ha! Time for you fools to experience true darkness and see what true fear it! Shadow Influence!" Nero yelled as the area began to grow dark and the Feedling began to glow with their red veins and increase in strength.

"What's happening?" Luffy asked.

"He's covering the land in his evil! The Feedlings are getting stronger and with no life for us to take energy from Gogeta will lose all his power and split back and Bardock will be open for an attack!" Kento said.

"That bastard!" Luffy yelled.

"Oh man! I hate being a sitting duck!" Kento growled.

"Kento what's a Saiyan weakness?" Luffy asked.

"Well in their normal states you have to grip their tails and their weak but in their form we need to cut off the tail and he'll return to his normal form" Kento said.

"Yes but try and get close fools!" Nero said.

"Damn! He has super hearing!" Luffy said.

"Indeed I do! I can hear all of you growing tired in your fights and soon all of you will die on this land like so many before you!" Nero said.

"Enough!" Brody yelled.

"That was Brody!" Kento said.

"Cleansing Light!" Brody yelled as a light came from the roof of the broken castle and strings of light came out and began taking out all the Feedlings and began wrapping around Demon Ape Nero.

"What!" Nero yelled as he began to get tied up by the golden ropes.

"Your wish has been granted!" the dragon said as everyone there frozen in shock, "farewell until the next summoning" the dragon said as the dragon balls turned back to giant stone and crashed towards the floor and nearly crushed Chopper.

"What is he talking about Kento?" Luffy asked but got no answer, "Kento?" Luffy then looked over to Kento and his eyes widen as he saw Kento eye were white veins were starting to show on his body his muscles were doubling in size and he had sharp teeth as he growled as he started to glow.

"Luffy! We need to buy Kento time to he can use the final attack!" Brody yelled.

"Okay! Gogeta! Let's go!" Luffy yelled throwing both his arms out to grab both horn on Nero shoulder, "Gum-Gum Rocket!" Luffy yelled catapulting himself and kicking Nero chin up as Luff flew down and landed on the ground.

"Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta yelled hitting Nero in the face with the kai attack.

IIIII

"Guys! It's time we need to buy Kento time!" Trunks yelled.

"You heard him everyone! Let's kick Nero ass!" Franky yelled.

"This is it now or never!" Yamcha yelled as they all began running out to help Gogeta, Luffy and Bardock.

Nero broke Brody Light chains and began swinging his fist towards Luffy as he was hit in the face with another kai blast as he looked to see all of Goku and Luffy friends standing together all beaten up and bleeding but all still standing and ready to fight.

"Enough of this! Shadow Trap!" Nero yelled as from underneath he battle field it glowed purple as al the heroes were with by a kai blast from beneath.

Kento eyes when the smoke cleared and he saw all his friends lying on the ground.

"Now to end!" Nero said as thousands of shadow needles began coming out his back and pointed to the warriors on the ground.

"Everyone listen to me! Nero is back! I know I said this would be the last time I'd ask for power but time I mean it! Nero has connected two universe that should have never been connected! If he kills all my friends now the balance will shatter and we'll all die! Please everyone from the Z-Universe and Pirate Universe put your hands in the air and lend me your strength! Even if it's just a little it will help! Please if he is not stopped Luffy, Goku every one of them and their friends will die!" Kento yelled.

"No! I won't let you win again!" Nero yelled firing a shadow ball at Kento as Brody emerged and kicked it to the sky.

"Kento hurry!" Brody yelled.

Kento began to form a small red kai ball in front of him as it began to grow and he held it above his head as it began to grow bigger than a planet.

"No!" Nero yelled as Luffy arms wrapped around his feet and made him trip.

"We won't let you!" Luffy yelled.

Kento universal spirit ball then reached full power as Kento droped it on himself and absorb all of it powers as he glowed red with white eyes and sharp teeth as he charged at Nero and began spinning to form a needle.

"Unity Needle!" Kento yelled as it hit Nero and went threw him as on the other side they saw Kento held the reak Nero in his arms and the Demon Ape Master began to roar as he began to dissolve.

"Kento quick! We need someone to take Nero place! Someone who will use those powers for good!" Brody yelled.

"But I don't know anyone who will" Kento said.

"I will" Nero said.

"What?" Kento said.

"I will use that bastard powers for good and do a better job than he ever did" Nero said.

"Brody! My brother! He'll do it!" Kento yelled as the ape complete dissolved and a small blue light was left as it flew over to Nero and went inside him.

The sky above then then cracked like glass as the entire world shook.

"What's happening?" Goku asked.

"The world is disappearing!" Brody yelled.


	18. Saying Goodbye

Chapter Sixteen: Saying Goodbye

"What do you mean disappearing?" Bulma said.

"Exactly what I meant! This world was created when you were all brought here but now with Nero gone it disappearing and sending everything it burrowed back to its original world including us" Brody said.

"Wait we don't even get a chance to say goodbye!" Luffy yelled.

"There still time! But not much!" Brody said as Kento and the other split apart.

"Oh man! I don't want to go! I'm going to miss you guys!" Serena said hugging Bulma and Nami.

"Oh I'll miss you guys too!" Nami said as they cried.

"Man this is so not fair! You two were my best friends and now I'm going to be stuck with those morons" Franky said.

"Yeah we'll miss you too Franky" Yamcha said.

"Yeah I hope you to settle down with some nice girls and have a wonderful family like I got to have" Bardock said looking over to Goku and Kento.

"No thanks I'm a lone wolf I don't need a woman to nag me about every little thing" Yamcha said.

"Same old Yamcha I hope everything turns out okay for you" Bardock said.

"Man I really like our band! I hate this so much!" Brook said.

"Don't worry Brook we know you'll do great but music just a hobby for me, I have some goals I need to finish and hope to see you two someday" Saiya said.

"I doubt that but I'm sure as hell will miss this!" Tien said.

"Oh Captain Vegeta! I don't want you to go!" Usopp cried.

"Oh be quite! I want you to finish that dream Usopp and Robin you keep searching for yours!" Vegeta said.

"I will Captain" Robin said.

"I sure am going to miss you guys" May said.

"Me too you two were the best crew mates I've ever have" Akina said.

"They were you only crew mate" Trunks said.

"Still I will miss you them like hell!" Akina said hugging Robin and Usopp.

"Well Sanji Roshi I guess this is it for our little crime fighter group" Zang said.

"I guess so" Sanji said.

"Oh this is so sad! Why did I have to leave this world! There are so many hot woman!" Roshi said.

"Yeah we'll miss you too you old fart" Zang said.

"Naomi I don't want you to go!" Chopper cried.

"I don't want to go either Chopper but I have to! I am so going to miss you and Krillin!" Naomi said hugging Chopper.

"This sucks! Right after the fight we don't even get to have a party to celebrate our victory or even a small get-together!" Krillin said.

"I sure hope you and that future wife of yours are very happy" Naomi said hugging Krillin with tears in her eyes.

"Well" Reyoto said.

"Well this is it kid remember everything you learned here" Piccolo said.

"And please don't forget about us" Zoro said.

"I could never forget my green haired and green skinned best friends" Reyoto said.

"Take care of that sword kid and make sure you keep it nice and sharp" Zoro said.

"Will do!" Reyoto said.

"Oh uncle I really hate this! You'll go back to your world and grandpa and I will never see you again! And Luffy oh man I will never see my best friend again" Kento said.

"Oh dammit! Why the hell did this have to happen!" Luffy yelled hugging Kento.

"Hey everyone! Don't be sad! See this!" Goku said holding up his arm with the X tattoo, "this is a symbol of our bond remember? And as long as we have these we'll always be friends!" Goku said.

"I sure hope I still have mine when I go home" Brody said looking at his as they saw small ball of light began to leave his body.

"Brody what's happening to you?" Trunks asked.

"I told you before, everything going back to the way it was before Nero ruined everything so I'm returning home and turning into a baby again with no memory of this happening to us" Brody said.

"That's not fair! Why did this have to happen! Why do you have to lose your memories and we don't!" Luffy yelled.

"It's just the way it has to be Luffy" Brody said as they saw tears spilling down his face, "I don't want to forget all of you either! I hate having so many friends now and force to forget them all!"

"You won't forget! We'll find a way to help you keep your memoires Brody!" Kento said.

"That is a nice thing to say Kento, when we all return home and everyone goes back to their lives do you all promise to remember me?" Brody asked.

"Hell yeah we will!" Luffy said.

"We will always remember you Brody as long as we have these!" Nami said holding up her arm with the X on it as all of them held up their arms and Brody held up his as he began to quickly fade.

"I hope I can remember all of you when I return home, you're all my friends and I love all of you so much! Even that old pervert Roshi" Brody said.

"Hey!" Roshi yelled as Brody laughed.

"Just kidding Roshi! Goodbye!" Brody said as he turned into a ball of light and took to the sky as the world around them began to turn into balls of light and the Straw Hat pirate crew began to fade.

"Damn I was hoping to stay a little longer but it looks like I'll have to cook for everyone some other time" Sanji said lighting a cigarette as he turned into a light and flew to the sky.

"Hey Yamcha Bardock! If we ever meet again in my world stop by and I'll give you the grand tour of my home!" Franky said as he turned into a ball of light and flew in the air.

"We'll look forward to it!" Bardock yelled.

"Hey Captain I hope that dream of yours come true" Robin said as she began to fade.

"What are you talking about woman" Vegeta said.

"You know what I'm talking about I know very well you have a dream like the rest of us and I hope your dream does come true" Robin said as she turned into a ball of light and flew in the sky.

"Hey Trunks I hope you and your family are happy together!" Usopp said disappearing into the sky.

"Take care Usopp!" Trunks yelled.

"Hey Chopper, I really hope you become a great doctor" Naomi said.

"Good bye everyone and good luck with your dream!" Chopper said waving his arms as he turned into a light and went into the air.

"Hey kid take care and make sure you take good care of that sword I gave or I'll kick your ass if I find out its broken!" Zoro said turning into a light.

"Thank you Zoro! You and Piccolo were the best teacher I've ever had!" Reyoto said.

"This is a sad time indeed but I do hope we can play music again my friends" Brook said joining the others.

"Goodbye Bulma! Take care Serena! I hope we can rob pirates together again someday!" Nami said disappearing.

"Hey Goku! Kento! I hope we can go on more adventures together someday!" Luffy said using Goku peace sign and held it out to his friends as Kento and Goku returned it as Luffy turned into a ball of light and disappeared at the world around them began to fade even faster.

"Goodbye Captain Luffy! I hope you become King of the Pirates someday!" Goku yelled.

Krillin then began to fade as he smiled at the other Z-Fighters, "yo Naomi! Take care of yourself and I hope to meet again someday!" Krillin said disappearing.

"Hey guys I hope to meet again Saiya and I wish all of you the best" Tien said disappearing.

"Yo Bardock! You were an awesome Coworker dude and hope to entertain more ladies again!" Yamcha said disappearing.

"Don't get your hopes up!" Bardock yelled.

"No I don't want to leave! I want to stay here with all these hot babes!" Roshi yelled disappearing by force.

"Not a chance you old pervert!" May yelled.

"Kakarot when we return lets spar later" Vegeta said as he began to fade.

"You're on Vegeta!" Goku yelled as Vegeta turned into a ball of light and went into the air.

"Trunks you better take good care of my student or I'll make sure to get you back!" Piccolo said.

"Sure will Piccolo!" Trunks yelled as Piccolo turned into a light and went into the air.

"Goodbye everyone! Hey Goku when you and Vegeta are done sparing bring the family over to dinner!" Bulma yelled turning into a ball of light.

"I will Bulma!" Goku yelled the world then began to glow and the sky turned white as Trunks began to fade.

"Akina I'll see you at home!" Trunks yelled.

"I love you Trunks!" Akina yelled.

"Love you too!" Trunks yelled turning into a ball of light a disappearing into the sky.

"Hey Kakarto...I mean Goku, I am so proud of both you and Kento" Bardock said as he began to fade.

"Thanks dad!" Goku said as him and Kento hugged Bardock.

"I want you to continue to train hard and take care because if I find out your slacking off in your training I will personally kick your ass" Bardock said turning into a ball of light and went into the sky.

"Goodbye dad!" Goku yelled.

"Hey kids I'll see you back at school!" Akina yelled as she disappeared.

The floor then turned white as balls of light surrounded them, "brother I'll see you soon" Nero said walking away and disappearing.

"See you later Nero!" Kento said.

"That leaves the seven of us now" Naomi said as she began to fade "see you guys back home" she said turning into light and went away as the whole world was now white with balls of lights in all directions.

"I hope we get to see them again but I know we will, after all were all connected now" Reyoto said disappearing.

"I hate feeling sad but I know we'll see them again, maybe not for a very long time but we'll see them maybe someday" May said disappearing.

"Hmmm I hope that someday is soon" Zang said disappearing.

"I loved every moment of this Kento and can't wait to see everyone at home" Serena said disappearing leaving Kento alone.

"I know someone was looking out for us and gave everyone that was brought here the best time he could possibly give them so whoever it is, thank you" Kento said disappearing.

Soon all the people brought to that world was sent back and the connections between the two universes were brought back to normal.

A.N. Review


	19. Return to the Grand Planet

Chapter Seventeen: Return to the Grand Planet

When Kento opened his eyes he saw he was standing in the Grand Planet castle courtyard as he looked around and saw his friends looking around just as confused.

"Well were back" Reyoto said.

"Wait Brody! Where's Brody!" Akina yelled as everyone looked around and saw no Brody.

"How long were we gone?" Kento asked.

"I don't know!" Trunks said.

"Brody!" Akina yelled running to the castle as the others followed and began searching the castle.

"Brody!" Kento yelled.

"Brody!" Trunks yelled.

"Shut up!" Tsumuri yelled as they saw their Namekian friend float down.

"Do you guys know what time it is! We want to sleep! It's five in the morning!" Froze yelled as their Icein friend stormed out of his friend.

"Guys! You're okay! Oh good it's been so long!" Serena said.

"What the hell are you talking about? We saw each other yesterday" Azumuri said.

"Yesterday?" Zang said.

"Uh yeah! What the hell are all you Saiyans on!" Bash their Majin hero yelled.

"Mommy daddy!" a little voice called.

"Brody!" Trunks yelled as Akin and him turned to see a baby Brody running down the stairs.

"Brody! Oh baby I was so worried!" Akin said picking up the small toddler as she and Trunks hugged him.

"Would you all mind explaining to the rest of us what going on? Is this a prank or something?" Harker asked.

"No! We were gone for years!" Naomi said.

"Years?" Chill said.

"Uh are you guys okay? Should we help you all back to bed?" Kabra asked.

"We were done for years and nothing happened here!" Reyoto said.

"Wait here our proof!" May said showing them her new X tattoo.

"That's right! We all got one!" Reyoto said as the others showed them.

'So you got tattoos in the middle of the night?' Frost wrote.

"No! Damn! How the hell are we opposed to explain it!" Kento yelled.

"Daddy where's Luffy?" Brody asked as everyone eyes widen.

"Brody! You remember!" Akina said.

"No mommy, I only remember their faces" Brody said.

"Hmmm it would appear that Brody memories are slowly coming back to him, if I were to guess his full memory will return when he reached the age he showed up to get you guys" Zink said.

"Wait! Zink you know!" Naomi said.

"Unlike the others I saw the time skip and investigated to find all of you being taken away in your sleep and minutes later you all show up in the castle courtyard out of thin air" Zink said.

"Wait they're telling the truth! They were gone for years! What the hell happen!" Froze yelled.

After an hour of explaining what happened the nine student who weren't take away started slack jawed.

"So Nero can control the Master powers now?" Chill asked.

"Yep and it may take me some time before I have the Feedlings under my command" Nero said holding a shadow ball in his hand.

"So what happened to the Straw Hat Pirates?" Tsumuri asked.

"They returned to their home" Brody said sitting in Trunks lap.

"Hey Kento let me see that tattoo" Azumuri said as Kento held out his arm as Azumuri held a glowing hand over it as it glowed, "Zink come with me I think we may be able to meet your pirates friends" Azumuri said.

"Really! You can help us see them?" Serena said.

"Sure can! If it was magic that took you guys away then magic can reopen that gate that was created and have no effect on the worlds" Azumuri said as he and Zink left the room.

"Do you really think they can help us see Luffy and the others?" Kento asked Trunks.

"I don't know but let's not get our hopes up" Trunks said.

"Daddy, you need to have hope! Don't you want to see your friends?" Brody asked.

"Of course I do! And they're your friends too Brody because you have this" Trunks said showing Brody the tattoo on his arm.

"If Zink and Azumuri do succeed then we should throw a party here! Bring Goku and the others here and then we can visit them whenever we want!" May said.

"But there is a small chance we may succeed" Bardock said.

"Come on grandpa have some fate" Kento said.

"Well I'm hungry! Who want breakfast?" Bulma asked.

"We do!" The full blooded Saiyans said.

"Of course you guys are" Harker said.

"Shut it you egg hacking Namek" Reyoto said.

"Hey! Don't go and bring out kind into the argument!" Tsumuri said.

"Okay everyone let's get something to eat then wait for Zink and Azumuri results" Kento said.

After breakfast all the heroes sat at table waiting for their two friends to return when Zink walked into the room.

"Well?" May asked.

"There is a connection, it may take some time but we can go and visit this Luffy and his friends or bring them here" Azumuri said.

"Azumuri I love you!" Serena said hugging him.

"How long till we can get them?" Trunks asked.

"Give me a whole day and I will get that gate open!" Azumuri said.

"Okay guys we got a party to start!" Kento yelled.

Soon the whole castle was up and running as everyone in the castle decorated the castle, while Bulma had robots cooking away in the kitchen and Kento and Trunks sent invitations to all the Z-Fighters and Straw Hat Pirates they encountered.

Soon all the invites were sent and all of them got a reply of confirmation as the day of the party came and all the heroes dressed up as Bardock and Trunks left to bring the guest as the STF heroes waited eagerly for their friends to arrive.


	20. Friends Unite

Chapter Eighteen: Friends Unite

"Were here you bastard!" Luffy yelled as Tsumuri raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell was that?" Tsumuri asked.

"Luffy!" Kento yelled running out the doors to see all the Straw Hat Pirates dressed in nice clothes as they walked through the gates.

"Wow! This is your school!" Luffy yelled.

"Yep! Everyone this is the Straw Hat Pirates! Pirates meet my fellow student" Kento said.

"Whoa those three look like Piccolo!" Luffy yelled pointing at Tsumuri Azumuri and Harker.

"Yeah they're actually the same species and they all look the same" Reyoto said.

"Well in honesty Azumuri and I are Piccolo sons" Tsumuri said.

"What! Why didn't you tell us!" May yelled.

"Because it didn't matter! The universe we came from our father wanted us to carry out his legend and so here we are" Tsumuri said.

"Wow the Piccolo from Goku universe is going to be in for a huge surprise" Zang said.

"Oh he is" Zoro said as they looked over to the Z-Gang and all eyes were on Piccolo as all them saw Piccolo was frozen in shock.

"Way to go Tsumuri! You froze father!" Azumuri yelled.

"Piccolo? Piccolo?" Reyoto said waving his hand in front of Piccolo face.

"You! Who kid are you!" Piccolo yelled pointing at Harker.

"If you must know my father is Nail that guy you fused with" Harker said.

"Well congratulations Piccolo!" Gohan said.

"I see you brought you son Goku" Kento said.

"And Pan! I'm not invisible!" Pan said.

"Not with a voice like that" Kento said.

"Wait! Vegeta did you bring your son and wife?" Reyoto asked.

"And his daughter!" Bulla said looking annoyed.

"Oh dear" May said as Trunks came walking down the steps then stopped when past Trunk and him stared down.

"This won't affect the space-time continuum think will it?" Nero asked.

"As long as they don't touch then I think were okay!" Bardock said.

"So that mean this Bulma and our Bulma should stay away too" Harker said.

"This is so weird" Future Trunks said.

"Agreed" Past Trunks said.

"You have kids?" Future Trunks asked.

"No!" Past Trunks laughed.

"I do" Future Trunks said.

"What! Oh where is the he or she!" Past Bulma asked.

"He's right here" Akian said carrying Brody in.

"Sorry were late I just woke up from my nap" Brody said.

"Is that Brody!" Luffy yelled.

"Yep Brody a baby again like he told us he would but he remembers a little" Kento said.

"Oh my god! He is so cute!" Nami said.

"Oh can I hold him?" Past Bulma asked.

"Of course you can" Akina said handing Brody to Past Bulma.

"Wow and I always thought my brother kids would be ugly but he is such a cutie!" Bulla said.

"How old are you!" Past Trunks asked his future self.

"Uh Twenty-six you?" F-Trunks asked.

"Twenty-four" P-Trunks said.

"My son two, good luck" F-Trunks said walking away.

"Oh wait! When exactly do you meet your wife?" P-Trunks asked chasing after his future self.

"Well anyway it's party time!" Kento yelled.

Soon music was booming and all the party goes were dancing or stuffing their faces as Sanji was in the kitchen tasting and making the food better since the robots had no taste.

F-Bulma and P-Bulma were baby talking Brody.

Franky, Bardock, Harker, Chill and Yamcha were playing cards and Bardock was winning so far.

Roshi was staring at Robin cleavage and got a slap form an arm the came out of his chest.

Nami, Serena, Bulla, Pan, Naomi and May were making girl talk.

Piccolo was staring at Tsumuri and Azumuri making them feel awkward.

Zoro, Froze and Reyoto made their own talk with Zang and Gohan.

Kento, Nero, Goku and Vegeta pigged out at the food table.

P-Trunks wouldn't quite asking F-Trunks questions and Akina was enjoying the sight.

Tien, Brook and Saiya played live music to entertain their friends.

Frost sat in a good view of the whole party as he sketched all his friends and their newly acquired friends.

"Wow it looks really good Frost" Kento said looking at the scetch.

'Thanks' Frost wrote on another page then continued to draw.

"Strange huh? We gain new allies that we've known for years but in technical sense we all just meet today" Kento said.

'I've seen stranger' Frost wrote.

"Hey Kento! Sanji just brought more food! Hurry before it's all gone!" Luffy yelled.

"Save some for me!" Kento yelled running out to the table as Frost rolled his eyes and made a nice portrait with all three of the group of heroes together.

'It sure will look nice when I finish coloring it' Frost thought as he made sure he drew himself in the picture and went to join his friends.

Unknown to the world three worlds were now bonded together by their friendship they formed together, both of their worlds don't remember what our heroes did to set everything back to normal but what is known is that the group of heroes has gotten much bigger.

Soon evil will return to threaten both universes but unknown to the universes they are in safe hands with their guardians looking after them.

The End of Cross Epoch Heroes!


End file.
